A New World
by AcceleRaceR
Summary: December 2012. Will is just like any 13-year-old boy, but after he meets another person who has the same age, his own and his friends' lives start to turn upside down. Contains also 2012, AcceleRacers, Alex Rider, Taxi and Ga'Hoole characters! Based on a strange dream I've had, along with some ideas. UPDATE: First chapters are being revised.
1. Prologue

**A NEW WORLD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 2012, Totally Spies!, The Amazing Spiez!, AcceleRacers, Alex Rider, Guardians of Ga'Hoole, and Taxi! If I did, I'd have produced a movie with this! Also, I made up a name for myself here.**

**A New World**

**Prologue**

**Los Angeles - California - December 6, 2012, 23:31**

A man was sitting in front of a computer. He was nearly bald, on his sixties, and was typing something on the keyboard.

"I hope this recruitment mission goes well", he said to himself, with a notorious British accent. "_We HAVE to succeed. If everything goes as planned, maybe we'll have even more new teammates than expected, and extra help for the hard task that is about to come_".

He continued typing for a while.

Seconds later, the man clicked on the word: SEND.

A message appeared on the screen, "_MESSAGE SENT SUCCESSFULLY_".

The man grinned. "Now, to the final step of our mission..."

**_Here is the PROLOGUE! If you watch Totally Spies or The Amazing Spiez, you'll know this man instantly! Also, for those who have read this story before I changed this, read the Author's Note below._**

_A/N: I know, this isn't actually the original thing I thought of. But I decided to change after a while, because I thought the beginning wasn't as good as I expected. I'm going to edit and change some elements of the first chapters, to (HOPEFULLY) make this story more entertaining from the start._


	2. The Beginning of the End

_A/N: I know I haven't posted something like a character list or something, but keep in mind Will's appearance: Tall (about 1,70m, or 5'7"), athletic, has brown eyes, and his hair and his face are nearly almost the same from Blaine (from Totally Spies!)._

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: Return to the Prologue.**

**Summary: Will and his friends are getting ready for the summer vacations. But he meets someone that will end up turning everything upside down.**

**A New World**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

**Salvador – Bahia – Brazil, December 7, 2012, 11:17 **

"Ooh boy, only fifty more minutes and we're free!", Will said, grinning. He was in class. But it wasn't a normal day, it the LAST school day of the year. He and his friends were sitting on the back of the room, on the floor, and leaning against the wall. They were talking to each other about their plans.

"I'll probably go to my parents' beach house", said Michelle, Will's crush. He was definitely in love with her, but had no courage to show his feelings in front of everyone.

"Man, I hope this Christmas goes great!", said Victoria, a good friend of theirs.

"What are you going to do, Vicky?", asked Kyle, her boyfriend. He was, by far, the most popular guy at school. Not only because he was the best soccer player, but also because he was a friend of everyone there.

"I guess, the same as Michelle", Victoria answered.

"And how about you, Will?", asked Adrianne, the tallest girl of the class.

"I don't know yet", the black-haired boy said. "It's very likely me and my dad are going to travel down to the Southern region where he was born!"

"Oh", said Isis, another girl who was sitting there. "Adrian?", she asked the boy sitting to her left. "Any plans for summer?"

Adrian nodded positively. "I'm heading back to my hometown in January", the boy said. He wasn't from Salvador, but from Belo Horizonte, another big Brazilian city.

It was almost noon, and the Sunlight was coming in right through the window slightly above the teens' heads. The other three boys there, Nelson, Roderick, and Enzo, were benefiting from that, using the screen of their phones to send reflection to the others' eyes.

"What's wrong with you?!", asked Victoria, sounding irritated, but with a smile on her face.

"I have NO IDEA!", Isis replied.

"Oh, man, I can't believe the end of the year is already here!", said Kyle. "Many crazy things happened!"

"Oh, like Will changing from being a complete geek and turning into a very handsome guy?", Adrianne asked, with a provocative grin. Will looked straight at her, with a light blush.

Everyone remembered the day when, right after the end of the winter break, Will arrived at school with a totally new appearance. A new, cooler haircut, no more using glasses, and a significant increase in muscle mass. Also, more self-confidence. Some even dared to say Kyle's popularity would be surpassed.

"That was a crazy day, for sure!", said Andrea, their math teacher, a woman on her late thirties. She was one of the best teachers of the entire school, and had been working there for many years. Andrea was also one of the funniest, not proving the theory that "Math teachers should be cold and don't even smile to their students".

"Well, I have to say, you're now looking pretty nice!", said Michelle. Will smiled, doing his best not to blush. Successfully.

"T-thanks", he replied, smiling.

Smiling. Everybody in the school couldn't stop doing that. After all, it was their last day of the year there, and two months of fun were waiting. And the best period for sure would be from December 24 to December 31, between Christmas and New Year's Eve.

"Hey, what are you going to do on December 21?", Enzo asked, all of a sudden.

"Oh, the 'end of the world?'", Roderick started. "Nothing. Because it's not going to happen!"

"I also think it won't", added Kyle.

"Hey, teacher, what if we have a power outage on that day?", Michelle asked.

"I guess, I'd be ready to pass out!", Andrea answered. The teens laughed.

Nelson looked at his watch.

"Guys, it's already 11:43! What the heck did happen with the time?", he said. His classmates widened their eyes.

"How?", Isis said. "Time literally flew by!"

"Besides Adrian, is anyone else going to change schools for next year?", asked Andrea.

"Nope", everyone said.

Now, Will had a look at the clock on his phone. 11:50. Ten minutes left.

"Ahhh, I can't wait for next year!", said Michelle.

"Everybody here knows why", started Will, teasingly. "You turn 15, so you are going to travel to Disneyland and Orlando. Am I correct?"

"Yeah! I'm SO excited, I can't wait!"

11:55. Five more minutes until the bell would ring.

"Guys, five minutes!", said Adrianne.

"Woo-hoo!", Isis shouted, smiling. She stood up and got her backpack. Her friends did the same. There was still some chatter going on between the 11 people, when suddenly...

_The bell rang_.

The seventh-graders, alongside Andrea, left the room for the last time, with quickness to their step. Going down the stairs, there was a mix of people including students from the fifth to ninth grade, and teachers, all of them displaying smiles and grins.

Leaving the school building, Will and his friends took a deep breath of air, enjoying the "freedom" they'd have over the next two months.

"Well, guys, that's it! See you!", said Adrianne.

"Adios, people! We'll keep in touch during vacation!", Will spoke up.

"Okay!", Kyle said. "Gotta go now! Vic, are you coming?"

"Of course!", Victoria answered, wrapping her left arm around her boyfriend's back. Then, turning to her friends: "Bye, guys!"

"Bye!", the others replied.

"I have to go also!", Will said.

"OK!", Nelson said. "See you!"

"Hasta la vista, baby!", Will replied, with a broad grin. Everyone laughed, as he walked away.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**12:10**_

Will couldn't stop thinking about summer. Deep thoughts were flying through his mind as he got near his home. He was so distracted that he almost hit head-on a boy who was coming his way.

"Hey, hey, watch out!", the boy said. He was as tall as Will, had auburn hair, and pale blue eyes. The boy was also wearing a red, short-sleeved shirt with a white "W" on it, burgundy-colored pants, red shoes, and a red and white wrist band, and was carrying a backpack.

"Sorry, I was distracted", apologized Will.

"Well, no problem", the auburn-haired boy replied. "Hey, can you help me? I'm completely new here, and I need to find this address!"

"Oh, sure!", answered Will. "Are you an interchange student or something?"

"Yeah, yeah, I come from Los Angeles", the boy replied, getting a paper on his pocket. "What's your name?".

"I'm Will, Will Brandenburg, I always lived here", said Will.

"I'm Lee. Lee Clark", he said, handing the paper to Will, who read the address.

"Hey! What a coincidence!"

"What is it?", Lee asked.

"Believe it or not, you're heading for the building I live in", Will explained. Surprise could be seen in Lee's face.

"Whoa, that's what I can call a HUGE coincidence!", he said, as the two boys started to walk towards Will's building.

"How long are you going to stay here?", asked Will.

"For around six months", Lee answered. "My parents have some friends who live here".

"Oh", Will said, as they arrived at the 10-story building. It didn't have a doorman, like most of the other buildings on that street, instead, you'd have to use a key OR call the apartment, to unlock the front door. Will had a key, so no problem.

The two boys arrived at the elevator. It was already at the lobby.

"What floor is it?", Will asked, after pressing the "10".

"Ninth floor", Lee answered, pressing the "9" button. The elevator went up.

After a while, they stopped at the 9th floor.

"Well, thanks for helping! See you!", said Lee, waving and getting off, before the doors closed again.

After the doors closed, Lee turned to face them. He curved his lips on a light smile, and chuckled._  
_

_**This is it, first chapter completed! Yeh, I brought Lee Clark from The Amazing Spiez!. Wait for more characters from the series coming in Chapter 2!**_


	3. WOOHPed!

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: As before, still in Prologue.**

**Summary: After entering summer vacations and meeting Lee, Will finds out that his dad will have to travel, and consequently he will have to stay home. As a result, many things start to happen.**

**A New World**

**Chapter 2: WOOHPed!**

_**WILL'S HOUSE, DECEMBER 7,** **12:18**_

Will grinned in satisfaction as he unlocked the back door, and opened it. His father was in the kitchen, and saw him entering.

"Hey, son! Now, only in February, huh?", greeted Paul, Will's dad. He had a blonde hair, and blue eyes, thanks to his German descendance.

"Yeah!", Will said, loudly. "Have you decided where we are going?"

"Nope, I'm still thinking about it", Paul answered.

"It's a difficult choice, you know, even I would be like that as well!", Will said.

Paul told his son to have a bath, since lunch was almost done. Will got his towel, and headed for the bathroom.

As the boy was taking his shower, Paul was thinking about something. "_I hope everything I'm doing is worth it, and I also hope that Will doesn't see this as a threat!_"

Apparently, something was going to happen...

And Will's dad had something to do with it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**LATER,**** 14:03**_

After lunch, Paul went back to his office, which was located about 25 minutes away, by car. Will's dad was a very successful architect. Though they weren't rich, the two had a very comfortable life.

As Paul had returned to work, Will was turning on his custom notebook, a present from his father on his latest birthday. The notebook was silver, with a brushed steel effect, and was a little bigger than the normal full-size ones. The edge of the screen was black, and it had drives for all kinds of storage devices, from the old big floppy disks to tiny memory cards. A high-resolution webcam and a full Windows 7 operational system completed the package.

Right now, Will was checking his e-mails. Nothing different than the other days. Only publicity, social networks notifications, and... Something different.

The author and the origin of the message were unknown, increasing the boy's curiosity. It had been sent, however, on the previous night, at around 11:30 PM.

"_What is this?!_", Will thought, clicking on it.

The next thing he saw were the coordinates of a place located somewhere in the world. And below it, there was a small text, saying: "_You're probably thinking about what is this, right? Well, don't worry, WILL BRANDENBURG. You're soon going to find out why, in less than 12 hours_".

"What the hell?!", Will gasped. "So this thing is saying that something is going to happen soon, and I don't even know at least WHAT IT IS?"

The one who sent him that e-mail probably knew him too well. But WHO could it be? That question kept flashing through his mind like a neon sign.

Suddenly, Will heard the sound of a key unlocking the back door. He got surprised to see Paul back home already. His dad was supposed to return home at evening.

"Hey, dad, what's up?", greeted Will. However, the older Brandenburg had a nervous expression on his face.

"What happened?", asked Will, after a while.

"Well, my sister and her husband", Paul explained. "They got on a car crash earlier today and are in hospital now..."

"Oh...", Will said. "I hope they get well soon!"

"So do I", Paul said. "I'll have to go there".

"When are you going, then?"

"Later today, at 6:30 PM. I have already bought my plane ticket. Is it OK for you to stay here for some days?"

"No problem", Will replied. "Don't worry about me".

"Oh, okay, then. I guess I'll go to my room and pack up some things".

"Fine", Will said, remembering what was written on the message. "_Oh, great! This had to happen EXACTLY when I'm receiving threats!_", he thought, with a worried expression.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**HOURS LATER,**** 16:16**_

Will watched from the living room, while the taxi his father had called was leaving the building. Paul had promised that, as soon as everything had gone back to normal, he'd buy a plane ticket for Will to go to his sister's house too.

The boy, meanwhile, was worried about another thing as well. Besides having two injured relatives, he had his own trouble. The "stalker" who had sent that strange e-mail to him. What if the person, or maybe even people, broke into the house and kidnapped him? He wasn't so sure about how to react. Or perhaps it was only a joke from one of his friends. But Will knew them well _enough_ to know that they'd never do something like that. It was an unknown person, he was sure about that.

Will kept trying to find something, even with the coordinates that were alongside the message, but found nothing. The coordinates were from a remote place in the Himalayas. So nonsense.

However, the black-haired boy didn't succeed on finding anything. Now, he'd only have to keep alert about everything. Every single strange sound, every move of anyone inside the building. Anyone could be the mystery person.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**_22:53_**

Nothing had happened yet. Tired of watching TV, Will decided to sleep and rest. Maybe it wasn't a real thing. Perhaps it could have been only a hoax.

"I guess it wasn't real. Nothing happened", Will said to himself. Then, changing his voice tone, "But I'm going to KILL whoever did this if I know who!"

The 13-year-old entered his room, coming from the bathroom. He had already made up his bed and turned the lights on the other places off. Will changed from the clothes he was wearing to his pajamas. A light blue T-shirt, and blue shorts.

Turning on the air conditioning, Will settled down on his bed, turning off the lights on his room as well. Some light from the outside was penetrating the ambient, thanks to the Venetian blinds.

After a while, the boy was almost sleeping already.

Suddenly...

He heard a strange sound coming from the roof. It was weird, because he was at the top floor of the building already.

Obviously, it _was_ the person.

Will got his eyes wide open as that possibility went through his mind. So, it was true.

Turning on the light, he noticed a perfect circle being formed on the ceiling. The intruder would soon break in. Will thought of a plan quickly. Maybe a surprise attack. He could turn off the lights again, grab something, like a knife, and jump at the person.

But there was no time for anything. The boy, at least, managed to turn off his room's lights before he heard the sound of the cut part of the roof hit the floor.

Will saw someone jumping in. Survival instincts quickly got to his mind. The intruder hadn't seen him yet. Luckily.

The 13-year-old boy let go a wild scream as he jumped in the air. Only then the intruder noticed him, but it was too late. He was thrown to the ground as Will hit his back hard, not expecting that.

Will had no time to rest, because three more people came in.

"_Hey, three against one, not fair!_", he thought, in despair. In one last survival attempt, Will jumped on his bed, got his two pillows, and threw them at the three. Just then, he retracted himself, getting ready for what was about to come.

The next thing that happened, however, was totally unexpected for Will. He heard a boy talking, a boy who seemed to be around one or two years younger than him.

Curiosity took over Will's mind, as he turned the table lamp back on. What he saw was, REALLY, something quite unexpected.

_Four teens. Looking the same age he was. _

And one of them, surprisingly, was LEE.

"Man, what was THAT?", he asked, his pale blue eyes looking for anything on the red suit he was wearing.

"L-Lee?!", said Will. "What are you doing here?", he asked, calming down a little.

The 4 teens exchanged glances. Will took this as an opportunity to take a look at the other three unknown kids. There was a boy, with brown hair, and hazel eyes, who was wearing a blue version of Lee's suit. Besides him, a black-haired girl, with green eyes, that was using a pink suit. And, finally, the shortest of the four, a yellow-suited boy, with a black hair which was swept up one way and down the other, and also green eyes.

"Well, first of all, let me introduce my siblings", Lee started. "Marc, Megan, and Tony", he continued, pointing at the three other standing teens, who gave him a quick and light smile. They still looked astonished, because of Will's unexpected attack.

"Hey, I see you're still scared because of my reaction, right?", said Will, now smiling. "Well, you don't need to be afraid of me. I was just... well... self-protecting myself".

"Well, we really got scared when you knocked down our brother", Megan started. "But now, looking at you, you seem like a very nice person!"

"I can say the same!", said Marc, the blue-suited spy.

"Now, let me ask you another thing. What are you doing here, exactly?", Will asked.

"You won't believe it if we tell the truth", said Tony.

"I just want the answer, you know. I may believe it, or not".

The four Clarks exchanged looks. Lee spoke up after a while.

"We work as spies for an agency named WOOHP, World Organization Of Human Protection", the auburn-haired boy said. Will widened his eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! That's why we're dressing like this", added Marc. "And that's also the reason why Lee ran into you purposely earlier".

"And one last question: Why did you break into MY house?", Will asked.

"We are on a recruitment mission. Our boss, Jerry, has been checking on you and your life for some time", Megan explained.

"But we didn't know it was someone of our age until now!", Tony spoke up.

"Now, it's OUR turn to ask you something", said Lee.

"What is it?", Will replied, still with a surprised look on his face.

"Would you like to join us?", the red-suited boy asked.

Will looked straight at him. It was all he wanted to hear. "_Fine. Just let me trick them one more time._"

"Do you really want to know something?", he started, an angry expression starting to show up on his face. The four spies were predicting a "No", but got really surprised when a grin appeared on Will's face. "Say 'Hello' to your newest teammate, folks!", he said.

Lee, Marc, Megan and Tony also smiled, sighing in relief.

"I say you won't regret doing that!", Megan assured him.

"Oh, boy, I'm glad to see that everything was worth it!", said Lee. "Even getting knocked down".

The others laughed.

"So, when will you take me to WOOHP?", Will asked.

"How about... right now?", Marc suggested.

"Oh, well, then just let me do some things and let's go!"

"Okay, we will be waiting", Tony replied.

Will made up his bed, packed up some items on his backpack, and changed from his sleeping outfit to a better look for a long trip. He was now wearing a gray and red striped T-shirt, black jeans, and shiny white Nikes.

Carrying his backpack, Will was now ready to change his life completely.

"We can see you're ready!", said Megan, smiling. "_Whoa. He looks awesome!_", she thought.

"Of course! I was born ready!", Will replied.

"Let's go, let's go, guys!", Tony shouted, impatient.

"OK, let's get going. Will, don't worry. This hole will be fixed in no time", Lee assured his new teammate.

"Fine, that makes me less worried", said Will.

"There's our plane", Marc pointed. A black, sleek jet was approaching them.

"Wow!", Will exclaimed, in amazement. The plane slowed down, and landed on the roof of the building.

"Let's get inside", Marc said, walking towards the door, followed by Lee.

Lee and Marc were the first ones to get in. Will was just behind the red-suited boy.

"Hey, guys!", the auburn-haired boy started. "We've brought somebody along!", he added, moving out of Will's path just as he came in.

Will stopped, as he saw seven other people looking at him, all of them wearing spy suits.

"This is Will Brandenburg, our newest teammate!", Marc introduced him. Will blushed slightly.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, young man!", said a blonde woman who was wearing a red suit. "I'm Clover!"

"I'm Alex!", a yellow-suited, dark-skinned girl spoke up, smiling at Will. He waved shyly with a light smile.

"I'm Samantha, but just call me Sam!", said a girl with long red hair. Her suit was green.

"I'm Britney", started a girl with long black hair who had on an azure suit. "And this is Dean, my boyfriend", she added, gesturing towards a smiling brown-haired man who was using a dark blue suit.

"Call me Mandy", said another girl with a long black hair. Mandy, however, was wearing a purple suit.

"And, finally, I'm Blaine, Clover's boyfriend", said a black-suited man who looked like a slightly older version of Will. Their faces were nearly identical, so did the haircut, with only some minor differences.

"Hey, is it just me, Blainey, or you two look like twins?", Clover started.

"Clover! You're making Will blush!", Blaine said. Then, turning to Will: "She is normally like this. Don't worry, you're among friends now! OK?"

Will nodded positively, and finally spoke up: "Well, nice to meet you all! I should say also, you look like great people!"

"We are. Be sure about it!", Lee replied, closing the door of the plane, and then telling the people to sit down.

"Let's get going! I believe we're going to get to L.A. in about two hours or so!", Alex said.

"Sorry, but did you say TWO hours?!", Will asked, sitting down and buckling up, after placing his backpack in the overhead compartment.

"Yeah! It's called, 'Hypersonic Speed'", Marc replied, sitting besides him. Sam and Clover would pilot the jet for the first half of the trip.

As everyone sat down, the engines of the plane were started, and it hovered above the building. Seconds later, the jet moved forward, accelerating and climbing softly on the dark sky.

Will lied back on his seat, looking at the lights of the city passing below. A question suddenly formed on his mind.

"Hey, do you know when I will start my training?", he asked.

"Tomorrow morning", Marc answered. "We will be there as well, to give you some tips and advice. Our parents won't notice a thing, since holograms identical to us are being used right now. That's how our work goes unnoticeable!"

"Whoa", said Will. "You've got a lot of technology here!"

"Yeah, we do. You'll know more about it during your training", Marc said. "You better get ready, because YOU are going to land the plane at the helipad of WOOHP's headquarters.

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Nope. We know you play _Flight Simulator_ on your computer", was the 12-year-old Clark's answer.

"_Dammit, they REALLY know about my life!_", thought Will, as the jet was now cruising at a very high speed.

_**Here it is,** **Chapter**** 2! I've reworked it completely! It's now way longer than the original one I first posted! But I still have the original documents on my Google Drive, so if anything happens... R&R please!**_


	4. Training Up

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: Return to the prologue, don't be lazy!**

**Summary: After meeting WOOHP's spies, Will begins his training.**

**A New World**

**Chapter 3: Training up**

_**SOMEWHERE OVER CALIFORNIA, DECEMBER 8, 02:04**_

"Okay, Will, time for your training to begin", Marc said softly, gently tapping his new teammate's right arm.

"What?", asked Will, slowly opening his eyes. "Is it time already?"

"Yeah", the blue-suited boy replied. "You fell asleep. Don't worry, everyone else but us and Sam and Clover is sleeping now".

"OK. Let's do this", Will said, standing up. Marc did the same.

The two walked towards the cockpit, where Sam and Clover were checking the informations for the last time before handing over the controls for Marc and Will.

"Hey, girls, how is everything going?", Marc asked.

"Everything is fine", Sam replied. "No bad weather in L.A., so you don't need to be nervous, Will".

"Yeah, and if you have any question just ask", Clover added. "We'll be guiding you here".

"Oh, well, I'm already here, and I'm not backing off!", Will replied.

Sam stood up, and Will took her seat, the left one in the cockpit. Clover, meanwhile, gave the right one to Marc.

"We are very close to Los Angeles already, so we can start descending softly", Sam said.

"Okay", Will answered, pushing the controls softly and beginning to lose altitude.

Over the next minutes, all Will did was follow Sam and Marc's instructions. The plane was already starting to fly above Los Angeles, slowing down above some houses.

"Almost there!", Marc said. "You're doing great so far!"

"Thanks", replied Will, spotting the city's skyline.

"Just keep slowing down", Sam said. "The more we get closer to those tall buildings, the more you slow it down".

"Got it", Will said, slowly pushing back the thrust levers.

"Man", Clover started, "for someone who has never flown a plane in reality, you're very good! You two could start a flying school, huh?"

The three others chuckled lightly. Will kept looking outside, eyes on a tall building with a lit white "W" on it.

As the jet approached WOOHP's headquarters, the other eight spies, who had fallen asleep, started to wake up. The first one was Blaine.

"Uh... guys? Are we there yet?", he asked, yawning and standing up. He walked down the aisle, going to the front of the plane.

"Almost", Sam answered.

"Blainey! Did you sleep well?", Clover asked, kissing him.

"Yes, but it'd be better if it was a real bed!", Blaine replied. The seats weren't cramped, they were on a 2-by-2 formation, but they didn't recline 180° to form a bed. "Hey, is it me, or Will is flying?"

"I am", said Will. "I say I'm doing way better than expected!"

"I see".

"How long do we have?", asked Lee, standing up and stretching his arms.

"About 5 minutes until we get there", his brother answered. Just then, Lee noticed it wasn't Marc, but Will, who was at the controls. He didn't say a word, but, like the others did, walked to the cockpit as well.

The plane was now flying over some of the skyscrapers in the area. The WOOHP building was right in front of it.

"This is it!", Marc said. "The helipad. Just cut off the throttle and tilt the engines when you're right above it".

"OK", Will said, doing what the boy had told him. Concentration could be seen in the 13-year-old's eyes.

Seconds later, the black plane touched down on the top of the building.

The standing spies congratulated Will, who sighed in relief.

"Nice one, man!", Lee said. "Well done for a first time!"

"Thank you!", the black-haired boy replied.

The six others who were sleeping finally woke up.

"What happened?", Mandy asked with her annoying voice. Will would have to learn how to stand it.

"Will has just landed on the top of WOOHP!", Marc replied.

"Awesome!", Tony, Megan and Alex said, in unison.

"A great way to start the training!", Dean said, standing up. Britney, who was besides him, did the same.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow morning", she spoke up. "It will be awesome!"

"Be sure about it!", Will replied, getting his backpack, "It will be a pleasure to work alongside you guys!"

Blaine opened the door of the jet, and the twelve stepped down the airstairs.

"_So this is Los Angeles_", Will thought, looking around, and breathing the Californian air.

The spies led Will to an office on the top floor. It had a soft red couch, and it was facing a white desk. On the desk were books, some buttons, a keyboard, a phone, and a computer screen. Behind the desk, was a huge screen. And, between the desk and the screen, was a chair.

A man was sitting there. He was nearly bald, though still had some gray hair on his head.

"Hello, spies!", he spoke up, with a notorious British accent. "Welcome back! And welcome, young man!", he added, standing up.

"And you I presume to be Jerry, right?", Will replied, handshaking him.

"Yes. Jerry Lewis, founder and leader of WOOHP. I see you're liking to be here, isn't it, _Will_?"

"Well, I'm not scared anymore. I know that you know my name, I just don't understand, why me?"

"You've got a very high level of intelligence, besides having several spy skills such as being polyglot, and having an investigative sense", Jerry answered.

"Oh", Will said. It was true. Besides Portuguese (his natural language) and English, he knew how to speak and understand French, Spanish, Italian and German, many languages, thanks to his dad.

_His dad. _What would he think if he called home and Will didn't answer? That question started to flash inside the boy's mind.

"Hey, I've just thought of something", Will spoke up. "What if my dad calls home and I'm not there?"

"I have already taken care of that", Jerry said. "Also, by this time, the hole on the ceiling is already fixed".

"Whoa, really?"

"WOOHP is awesome!", Tony said. "They do things in no time!"

"Wow", Will said. "Now I'm pretty sure that I'll love to work with you".

The people smiled.

"Well, we meet here tomorrow!", Jerry continued. "You're dismissed, for now".

"Okay, Jer!", Megan said. "Will, where are you going to stay? You can't come with us, what if our parents see you appear 'magically' tomrrow morning?"

"I don't know", he replied.

"Maybe you can stay at our house!", Alex suggested. "There's plenty of room there".

"Oh, thanks!", said Will. "If I don't bother..."

"In no way you'll be a problem", Clover said. "Can we go now, Jerry?"

"Adios, guys!", he said, pressing a button on his desk.

Suddenly, the twelve people were sucked onto a tube. Everyone was screaming and shouting.

After a while, the tube parted ways. The Clarks went a way, Britney and Dean went another, and Mandy went another. Will stayed with Blaine and the three girls.

Seconds later, they landed at the girls' house, in the living room.

"What the HELL?!", Will asked, breathing heavily.

"You'll get used to it", Sam said.

"What? Do you mean you go through that all the time?"

"Yeah", Blaine answered.

"Oh, boy, you two look really like each other", Clover said.

"Thankfully I'm not the only boy around anymore!", said her boyfriend. Will smiled, seeing the two kiss.

"OK, where will I sleep?", he asked.

"We have a suite for guests, and it's not in use now", Sam told him.

"Oh", Will answered, as she showed him the way to the room. "Your house is beautiful, you know!"

"Thanks!", Alex said, behind him. "It was a gift from WOOHP".

"Yeah, a big and beautiful house", Clover added, as they arrived at the room.

"Here, Will", said Sam. "A private bathroom, and a king-size bed, besides a big wardrobe!"

"Whoa, better than a 5-star hotel", the boy said, entering the suite.

"All rooms here are suites", Clover said, yawning. "I'm heading to mine! Are you coming, howdy?"

"Of course!", Blaine answered, following her to her room. "Good night, everyone!"

"Blaine lives with us", Sam told Will. "Since his relationship with Clover got strong, he moved here".

"Oh", said Will.

"Well, good night!", said Alex. "If you need anything just call one of us".

"OK, good night!", Will replied, as Sam closed the door. The boy opened the wardrobe and placed his backpack there. There was also a towel in it, probably left for him to use already.

Will took off his shoes and his shirt, and lied down on the large bed, stretching both arms and both legs. After he turned off the table lamp, he didn't take long to close his eyes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**SPIES' HOUSE, THE NEXT MORNING, 09:11**_

"Will, Will!", Sam was saying. "Wake up! Your training will begin in less than half an hour!", she continued, tapping Will's legs.

"W-what? Oh, I almost forgot!", he spoke up, opening his eyes and standing up, stretching himself. "Morning, Sam!"

"Good morning, finally!", she replied with a light smile. "We thought you wouldn't leave this bed on time, so I came here".

"You were right!", Will said. "I'd probably have gotten up only around ten!"

"OK, now, go have a bath! Soon Jerry will call us", Sam said. "This is the training outfit", she added, giving Will a dark blue suit.

"OK, in less than 10 minutes I'll be on the living room!", said Will, gettng the suit and the towel inside the wardrobe, and running inside the bathroom.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**AROUND 10 MINUTES LATER**_

"Guys, I'm ready!", Will said, walking in the living room. Blaine and the girls were there, already wearing their normal spy suits.

"Good morning, Will!", Clover said. He smiled at her.

"We're just waiting for Jerry's call", Blaine told him.

After a while, a hole opened up in the ceiling and the five got sucked in.

"_DAMN IT, CAN'T JERRY JUST TAKE US THERE NORMALLY?!_", Will thought, as Dean, Britney and Mandy joined them.

Seconds later, they landed in Jerry's office.

"Good morning, spies!", Jerry spoke up. "Will, are you ready?"

"Of course!", he answered.

"Oh, and, before you ask, the Clarks will only come here at the end of the day, they went out with their parents", Jerry added.

"Oh", said Britney.

"Will, thanks to the skills you have, your training will be shortened from 48 hours to around 10 or 11", said the British man. "I believe that around 8 PM you'll be done".

"Wow, really?", Dean spoke up. "This means you really have what it takes to be one of us!"

"I may have the skills, but I'm not as professional as you do!", Will replied. "Jerry! Let's do this!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

During the remainder of the day, Will learned many things he didn't know about spying, improved his fighting, driving, and flying skills, and got familiar with the WOOHP gadgets.

At dusk, Lee, Megan, Marc and Tony showed up.

After over 10 hours of extensive training, Will finally completed it. He was extremely tired, but happy.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**JERRY'S OFFICE,** **19:41**_

"Will, here are your results!", Jerry said, entering the room with a light smile, and carrying a small envelope.

"Oh, man, it's now!", Lee said.

"Now we'll know if you're OFFICIALLY our teammate, or not!", said Mandy, as Jerry gave the envelope to the boy.

Everyone gathered around Will, who was sitting on the couch, as he opened the envelope.

"I don't see why you would fail! I'm pretty sure you passed!", said Tony.

Will slowly unfolded the paper which was inside the envelope. He took a deep breath before looking at the result.

And there it was, big, capital green letters with the word, "PASSED". His grade on the test was 98.

"WOO-HOO!", he shouted, standing up, and jumping in the air. The others congratulated him, with hugs and handshakes. "I PASSED! I can't believe it!"

"I knew it!", Marc said. "Well done, buddy!"

"This is only the beginning of a brilliant career!", Megan spoke up.

"For sure! You're super cool!", Tony said.

"Wow!", Blaine said. "It was good with 11, it will be awesome with 12!", he added, kissing Clover, in happiness.

"I wonder how does your spy suit looks like!", Britney said.

"No needs to wonder", Jerry replied. "Here it is!", he said, pressing a button on his desk. The large front drawer on it opened, revealing the suit.

"Whoa", said Mandy. "It's awesome!

"Totally!", Dean added. "It looks great!"

Will gaped, seeing his suit. It was a shiny, silver version of Lee's suit, but the armor details were golden. His MPCom was silver as well, and an EyeTech was also in the drawer.

"You're going to look awesome!", said Alex. "Congrats again!"

"Thanks, thanks a lot!", said Will, getting the suit and the two gadgets. "Just a minute!", he added, leaving the office.

A moment later, he was back, now fully dressed.

"So, how do I look?", he asked, posing.

"Great", Clover and Sam answered, in unison.

"All I can say is that it will be great to work with you guys! I'll do my best!", said Will.

"Oh, I know you will!", said a male voice behind him. He recognized it instantly, but turned to see if it really was the person.

"Dad?"

_**This is it, 3**__**rd**__** chapter, folks! We still have more to come, a LOT more!**_


	5. Revelations

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: Told you already. Come on, return to the Prologue.**

**Summary: Will finds out about his dad's past with WOOHP, and Jerry finally informs his spies of their mission. But… will it be their last one?**

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

_**JERRY'S OFFICE, WOOHP HEADQUARTERS, DECEMBER 8, 19:59**_

"Dad?", was all that Will could come up with. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just came to congratulate my son, the newest spy in WOOHP", Paul replied. "Isn't it, Jerry?"

Jerry nodded positively.

"What?! You two know each other?!", asked Will, still in shock.

"Of course! You didn't know until now, but I worked for WOOHP in the past", Paul replied. His son widened his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes", said Jerry. "One of the best field agents at that time".

The other spies got their eyes wide open, hearing that. Not only Will's dad knew about WOOHP, but he had worked there some years ago!

"Wait, wait, if you worked for WOOHP in the past... It's the reason for me to be here now, huh?", Will asked, thinking about something.

"You're clever, I knew you'd soon realize the truth", Paul answered, nodding positively. "That's also why you learned a lot of languages".

Will suddenly realized, his dad and Jerry had planned that a long time ago!

"Oh, so you were already training me to be an agent?", the boy asked, under the astonished looks of his teammates.

"Yep", said Paul. "But I'm not going to force you to do anything. If you don't want to continue, we can return home now. Otherwise, I'm allowing you to stay here until your classes restart, next year".

"Oh", Will said, not believing on what he had just heard. But he had already made his decision.

"I want to stay, I really do! The people, the gadgets... Everything is great!", he said, a short while after.

Some of the other agents smiled, seeing that they would now surely have a new friend around.

"Then, I'm glad to see that everything I've done was worth it!", Paul said. "Congratulations! I'm proud of you!", he said, approaching his son, and hugging him tightly. Will returned the hug. Both were smiling. Even some small tears of happiness flowed from their eyes.

The spies and Jerry exchanged looks, happy expressions in their faces, seeing father and son in their emotional moment.

"I have to go back now", Paul said, after a while. "Have good luck in here!"

"See you, dad!", Will replied.

"It was nice to see you again, Jerry!", said the blonde man, leaving the office.

"Wow, who could expect that?!", Clover spoke up.

"It was a really nice moment!", Megan said. "Your dad looks like a nice person, Will!"

"He is, be sure about it!", the silver-suited boy replied.

"Sometimes I wish I had a father like that", Blaine said, sighing. Will looked at him.

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, I don't even know who my dad is", Clover's boyfriend answered. "I don't know if he is dead or alive, neither his name! My mother didn't even mention him!"

"Oh", Will said. "That's bad! But don't worry, someday you will still know something about him!", the boy added, comforting Blaine.

"Yeah! With everything we have today, it's way easier to find people who disappeared!", said Sam.

"Uh, guys? I'm sorry to interrupt the moment, but you have a big mission coming up", Jerry said.

"What is it, Jer?", Lee asked.

"It's something very, very big", their boss said, with a mysterious voice tone. "The future of mankind depends on it".

Everyone exchanged worried looks, after Jerry said that.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**20:12**_

"Scientific researches, led by the geologist Dr. Adrian Helmsley in 2009, proved that a massive solar flare which occurred at the time is causing the temperature of the Earth's core to rise quickly", Jerry explained.

"And what does it mean?", Dean asked.

"Well... Disasters worldwide!", Jerry answered. "Megatsunamis, very strong earthquakes, everything..."

The twelve spies gasped, exchanging more worried glances. Fear could be seen in everybody's eyes.

"So... W-we can't do anything to stop it?", Megan asked, with a soft voice.

"Nope", said Jerry. "But... we have a way to save people, instead!"

"How?", Britney asked, looking straight at her boss.

"Just after Dr. Helmsley found out about all this, he reported everything to President Wilson", Jerry started. "Just then, the president contacted other international leaders, and many countries started Cho Ming Operation, a secret project to ensure the survival of humanity".

"What is it?", Clover asked.

"Ten 'arks', which are in construction in the Southwest Chinese Himalayas", said the British man. "Each one can hold around 100,000 people", he continued, typing something on his keyboard. Seconds later, the huge screen behind Jerry started to display an Asian map. There was a red blinking dot, on Tibet.

"So, what are we going to do?", Tony spoke up, shivers going up and down his spine.

"Simple, save your friends and family", Jerry said. "You know, you need a boarding pass to access the area. The Chinese government announced this as a dam project to the public, but for real, this is a very big and complex operation indeed".

"Oh", Will started. "Then, how many tickets will we take?"

"Make a list of people", Jerry said. "And I'll do the rest. But don't be long! You have around 48 hours to do that. And also, one more thing, all this mess will happen in around twelve or thirteen days!"

"Man", Lee said. "I still can't believe this will happen...", he finished, looking sad.

"Don't worry, bro, even knowing all these things are going to happen, we're still going to save as many people as possible!", Marc spoke up, patting Lee's back.

"Yeah! Are we good spies, or not?", Mandy said.

"Well, spies, you're dismissed, for now!", said Jerry, pushing a button. The tube above the red couch sucked the twelve agents. Jerry chuckled, hearing their screams and shouts disappear in the distance.

Will, Blaine, Sam, Alex and Clover landed at the girls' penthouse. A while after, Will heard a loud bang coming from a nearby house.

"What was that?", he asked.

"Mandy probably had a bad landing again...", Sam said.

"Are you neighbors?"

"Yeah", Alex answered.

"Oh", said Will, yawning. "Wow, today was a crazy day!"

"For sure!", Blaine replied. "First of all, your training. Then, your father arrives, and then, Jerry tells us about the mess that is going to break loose!"

"Man, I'm very tired!", the boy said. "I guess I'm going to sleep right now..."

"So do we!", Alex said, changing from her yellow suit to normal clothes. The others did the same.

"I'm only going to have a bath before I jump in bed!", Clover said.

"Okay, girls, Blaine", started Will. "Good night!", he added, going into his room and closing the door. Blaine, Clover, Sam and Alex did the same.

Half an hour later, nobody else was awake.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**THE NEXT DAY, 08:44**_

Will woke up, fully rested. He knew exactly everyone that he would put on his ticket list. It looked like his mind had worked all night long, and the last remaining action was to send the list to Jerry.

After having a long bath and making his bed, he started to write the names of the people. His dad, his mom, his relatives, his friends, their parents, his teachers...

Twenty minutes later, Will was finished. He stopped for a while, looking outside. The boy still couldn't believe that the entire world as he knew it was going to change in less than two weeks.

Even with that, he grinned to himself. He was pretty sure that his family and friends were safe. It wouldn't be hard to hide his double life, also. They wouldn't even think about something like that.

"_I don't want to think about it right now_", thought Will, leaving his room. The others were still sleeping.

Will got one of the apples which were on the center of the table in the kitchen. He was hungry, but not starving.

Just after he had finished his "light" breakfast, Will heard the sound of a door opening. It was Alex.

"Morning, Will! Already up?", she said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah", he replied. "I thought you four were already up".

"Well, this week we've been very busy", the girl explained.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, maybe we can stay at the pool!"

"I say that's a nice idea!", said Sam, coming out of her room. Right after that, Blaine and Clover also left their room.

"So, who is ready to spend the day on the pool?", Clover asked. Blaine smiled.

"Let's go!", Will repled, smiling.

Soon, everyone was outside, enjoying the fresh morning air. Sam also called Britney, Dean, and Mandy. The eight would spend the whole day there.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**LATER, AFTER SUNSET, 19:08**_

"Ohhh, man, today was awesome!", Blaine said. The eight people were on the living room now. Some were reading, some were watching TV, and others were simply talking.

"I gotta tell you, I needed a day like this! Thanks for inviting us!", Britney said.

"Yeah", Dean added. "It was a great day!"

"Hey, has anyone made the list of people already?", Mandy asked, loud enough for all to hear.

"I did", Will said. "In the morning, before I left my room".

"Oh", Sam spoke up. "I guess I'm going to do it now!"

"So do we, isn't it, Clover?", Blaine asked. Clover nodded positively.

"Let's do it together, everyone!", Alex said.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**_SOME TIME_ _LATER_**

It didn't take long for Will's teammates to finish their lists. Blaine and Dean were the first ones, followed by Mandy, Clover, Alex, Britney, and Sam.

"So, already done?", the 13-year-old boy asked.

"Uh-huh!", Clover said. "Anyone has an idea of when Jerry will call us?"

The others were about to say "No", but all of a sudden a hole opened on the floor and they fell in.

"CLOVER! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?!", shouted Will, as the four Clark siblings joined them, screaming as well. Seconds later, they arrived in Jerry's office. Will, Lee, Marc, Sam, and Alex made a perfect landing. The others didn't have the same luck, falling on each other, on the couch.

"Wow, you're getting better on this!", Lee spoke up.

"I'll get used to it!", Will replied, high-fiving his teammate.

"Hello, spies, how are you doing?", Jerry greeted, as usual.

"Could you GET OFF ME, plaease?!", Tony screamed, in pain.

"Damn, I hate when this happens...", Megan muttered.

Will tried his best not to laugh, unsuccessfully.

"So, why did you call us, Jerry?", asked Dean.

"I see you all have finished your lists", Jerry answered. "I just called you to give you your flight details".

"Oh", Britney said. "Okay, then".

"Ok, now, listen up, carefully. Will, you're going to return to Brazil", Jerry started. Will nodded positively. "The rest of you is going to keep here on the U.S., until December 20".

"Ok, but when will we depart?", Mandy asked.

"At around 5 PM on that day", said Jerry. "After around twelve hours, we'll arrive in Brazil to pick Will up, and then, we'll head straight to Abu Dhabi on a very long 15-hour trip. Finally, after refueling, we are going directly to the Arks. It will be around midnight on December 22 when we get there".

"Whoa, a hell of a trip, huh?", Lee said. "What plane will we use?"

"This", Jerry said, typing something on his keyboard. The large screen behind him started to show the image of a huge plane.

"Wow... It's really big!", Britney said, amazed. The plane was an Airbus A380, which was able to carry up to 525 passengers in a typical three-class configuration. It could fly for around 15,700 km, or more than 9,000 miles.

"The tickets have already been sent", the British man added. "And Will, if you wish, you can return home now".

"Oh, well... I think I'll get going, then", the black-haired boy replied. "I only need to get my things".

"You don't need to", his boss said, pressing a button. Will's backpack appeared in the room, apparently out of nowhere.

"Oh, well, thanks!", Will said.

"The jet is waiting", Jerry told him. "Who's going alongside you?"

"I don't know", Will said, looking at his teammates. "Who is coming with me?"

"I will!", Blaine and Clover answered, in unison.

"Oh, okay, then!", the boy said, smiling lightly.

"See you, Will! See you on 21!", Sam said, waving in goodbye. The others did the same.

"Bye, guys! Get ready, 'cause we have a lot of action coming up!", Will replied, leaving the office.

Minutes later, the plane was on its way to Brazil. Will was flying, and also, talking with Clover and Blaine.

"So, do you have any other agents besides the people who were there?", the boy asked.

"Um... Yeah, yeah! We have Alice, Pam, and Crimson, who worked in place of Alex, Clover and Sam before they disappeared", Blaine explained.

"And they returned as evil spies, but they were under mind control. Now, they aren't field agents anymore, but they still show up sometimes", Clover added. "Oh, and we have Larry, the head of OOPSIE, a former spying agency. He also isn't a field agent anymore, but he appears when needed", she said.

"I can't wait to meet them!", Will replied. "They seem like nice people, just like you do!"

Clover and Blaine smiled, before kissing each other.

_**HERE IT IS, Chapter Four! Now the 2012 plot really starts! R&R please!**_


	6. Getting Ready For the Disasters

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: Told you that I (REGRETFULLY) don't own any of these on the Prologue, only Will, his dad, and his friends.**

**Summary: After being informed of their (Last?) mission, the spies begin the preparation for the 2012 phenomenon.**

**A New World**

**Chapter 5: Getting Ready For the Disasters**

**_WILL'S HOUSE, DECEMBER 11, 00:02_**

After a not very long trip, Will arrived home. After wishing a good return to Clover and Blaine, he entered the apartment and went to his room, silently. His dad was, probably, resting from the long flight back home.

The boy changed to his sleeping outfit, turned on the air conditioning and jumped on his bed. Around five minutes later, he was already sleeping peacefully.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**8 HOURS LATER, IN THE MORNING, 08:06**_

Will got up, feeling relieved. He was finally back home. All he would have to do now was to call the people who received the tickets and "tell them that he had won a trip to China". The others would, obviously, say they had also gotten one, and that it was a "big coincidence".

Will made his bed, had a bath, and left his room. His dad widened his eyes in surprise as he saw his son already back there.

"Will? What are you doing here?", asked Paul.

"A mission", Will simply answered. Then, rapidly changing subjects, "Hey, what's that under the door?", he asked, pointing to two small envelopes which had been placed there.

"I don't know, I only noticed it now", the blonde man answered, walking to the door. Will knew what were in those envelopes.

The _tickets_.

"Here it is", said Paul. "One for you, and one for me", he added, handing one of the packages to Will. Both opened them at the same time.

"China?", Will's father asked. He stared deeply into his son's eyes. "I think you know something about this, don't you?"

"Well... Didn't Jerry tell you?", the black-haired boy said. Paul nodded negatively.

"I guess I'll have to tell you, then", Will said. And he told his dad about the researches, the Arks, and the tickets, plus the people he would save.

Paul kept looking at him, not believing at first, but finally doing so after Will showed him the evidence of the imminent worldwide mess.

"We have to be ready, then!", he said. "And good job with the list of people, I wouldn't be able to think about all those people".

"Thanks!", Will replied. "Well, all I need to do now is to check if they received their tickets or not, at all".

"How will you do this? Maybe I can help", Paul said.

"I'll call my friends and tell them I won a trip to China", explained Will. "If they say they also did so, they got the tickets. "If not, they didn't. You could call our relatives, right?"

"Yes, yes, I'll do that", Paul said. "But I won't call everyone on the same day".

"I also think I won't, or else it'll be very suspicious for my friends".

"Well, later today I am going to start doing it, and you?"

"Same", Will replied. "I think it won't be very hard, at all".

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Over the next days, father and son checked everyone who had been put in the list. With almost seventy people, it was the biggest list Jerry had received from the spies. First of all, it had Will and his parents. Then, 27 more people, Will's classmates, and their parents as well. Then, Will's relatives, around eight. Will's teachers would increase the list by 16. Four of them were married, and two had a son or daughter. And then, finally, Paul's close friends, adding nine more.

That period of nine days didn't go as fast as Will wanted to. Hours looked like an eternity, making it look like the time didn't want to keep passing.

Will was relieved and scared after a couple of days. Relieved because everyone had their tickets in hand, but scared because some seismic activity was starting in the region. They were only very, very light earthquakes, almost unnoticeable, but scary, because Brazil never had an earthquake before.

As the days came and went by, Will felt expectation and anxiety rise inside him. All he could think of was, that in a matter of days all Hell would break loose around the planet.

Finally, December 20 arrived. In Los Angeles, at 5 PM, the plane with the spies and the people they saved took off punctually. Meanwhile, Will and Paul were packing up everything they were sure they'd need, not forgetting anything.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**_WILL'S HOUSE, DECEMBER 20, AROUND 19:31_**

"Will, are you _sure_ you aren't forgetting anything?", Paul asked. "When we get up tomorrow we're heading straight for the airport!"

"Nope, I'm not!", Will replied. "I guess we must sleep now, huh? I mean, I do, I'll have to stay awake. You don't need to", the boy added.

"Nah, I think I'm also going to bed, it'll be a long one", said his dad. "Good night!", Paul added, going inside his room.

"G' night!", said Will, walking inside his own room.

The boy let go a sigh, before turning off the lights, and closing his eyes, sleeping there for the last time.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**_THE NEXT MORNING, BEFORE SUNRISE, DECEMBER 21, 03:47_**

Will opened his eyes, ready for the upcoming events. The Airbus that would carry him to the Himalayas was already nearing Salvador. And also, the connection flights which were carrying his relatives would soon arrive, too.

Standing up, the boy turned off the air conditioning for the last time there. He also didn't care about making his bed. After all, he wouldn't sleep there from now on.

Will got the clothes that he'd use on the trip, and a towel which he'd put in one of his bags, after the bath. The 13-year-old spy took a long shower, preparing himself for the upcoming events.

After a long and relaxing bath, Will dressed up. Just as he finished, his dad came out of his room.

"Will, already up?", Paul spoke up.

"Hey, g' morning, dad! I woke up before I expected", Will replied. "Are you ready to start all over?"

"Of course!", his father answered. "We better get moving, we don't want to be late, right?"

"Okay, just a minute", said Will, brushing his teeth, and adjusting his black hair, before he left the bathroom. Seconds after he placed his remaining clothes and other things in one of his bags, Will noticed his MPCom ringing. It was Marc.

Will answered the call.

"Hey, Marc, how is everything going?", asked the boy.

"Will! Everything is going great, at least now!", Marc said. "We're already getting closer to your city!"

"I know, look at the time, it'll be 4 soon", Will said. "And I'm ready, I just have to wait for my dad to take a shower".

"I see", Marc replied, noticing that Will had already dressed up. Will was wearing a plain white, long-sleeved v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, and jeans. His shoes were high-top black leather sneakers with white sole.

"How is everybody there?", asked Will.

"Everyone is fine! Our friends are sleeping, but they'll soon wake up", Marc said, turning the MPCom to face Lee. The auburn-haired boy was on a deep sleep, oblivious to the rest of the world. Will raised his eyebrows and smiled lightly, seeing that everything was going well.

"Oh, hey, and did any seismic activity show up during those days?"

"We only had very, very light earthquakes", Marc answered. "They lasted only for a matter of seconds".

"Same here", Will replied. "You know, the people here were really scared!"

Marc laughed. "Well, see you soon, we're almost there!"

"Okay, okay, bye!", Will said, waving, and ending the call.

"_Oh, an it's getting closer!_", the boy thought, just as his dad came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, Will, time to go!", Paul said, interrupting Will's thoughts.

"OK, dad!", he said, taking a deep breath. He turned to face his things. Both him and his dad would carry three bags each. And all of them were full of things. On the biggest ones, were most of their clothes. On the smallest ones, items like shoes and underwear, and on the backpacks, things like notebooks, and phone rechargers.

"_Goodbye, house!_"', thought Will, as he closed the front door when Paul called the elevator. He had lived there since his birth, never moving somewhere else.

Father and son were silent as they arrived in the garage floor, placed everything in Paul's car, and left for the airport.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**_SALVADOR AIRPORT, 04:08_**

Due to the lack of traffic (after all, it was morning), Paul and Will didn't take long to get to the airport.

The two arrived at the observation deck, where they would meet the rest of the people. All Paul's friends were there, though some of Will's were still missing.

Will spotted Michelle, Kyle, Victoria, Isis, Enzo and Adrianne, who were leaning forward, checking the airport action through the large windows on that area. Their parents and the teachers were happily talking to each other, on a small group.

The six teens saw Will, who was heading towards them.

"Will, looking stylish as always!", Michelle said. He smiled. She had on a brown coat, and black jeans. Her wavy brown hair was shining under the airport lights.

"Hey, everyone! What a coincidence, huh?", he spoke up.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable", Kyle replied. "I mean, what were the chances of everyone winning a trip randomly to China?"

"Yeah, and, I have to tell you, my relatives were also invited!", Will said.

"Really?", Enzo asked. "Where are they?"

"On a connection flight", Will explained. "They'll soon be here".

Just as he finished the sentence, an A320 landed at the airport.

"Oh, just as I said! It must be them", the boy added.

"Hey everybody!", Roderick said, behind them. Nelson and Adrian were alongside him as well.

"Finally you're here, we thought you wouldn't arrive today!", Adrianne spoke up, passing her right hand through her long blonde hair.

"_Finally, the group is complete!_", thought Will. But then, "_No, it's not! Where is my mother? And her two sisters?_", the question came inside his mind.

Suddenly, Will heard two more feminine voices behind him. There they were, his mother Rose's two sisters, Annie and Sennie. But no sign of Rose yet.

"J-just a minute, guys, I'll be right back!", Will said.

"Okay", Victoria said.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**_04:21_**

His mother would arrive only at around 4:45 AM. That's what Annie told Will. He was starting to get worried.

After a while, the people going to China heard a message on the speakers telling them to proceed to boarding. The plane was almost there.

"_She'll be here, I'm sure about that!_", the boy thought, on his way to the boarding area. But he wasn't really so sure about it, for real.

The group of people arrived at the gate. Will sighted his other relatives. His cousins, Karoline, Fernanda and Christiane, their parents, Margaret and Louis, and Paul and Margaret's sister, Elizabeth.

Still no sight of the plane yet, it was expected to land there at around 5 AM, from Los Angeles, after the 12-hour flight.

However, around five minutes later, the A380 landed, earlier than expected, under the cover of darkness. Wide open eyes could be seen on the teens' faces, as the plane touched down on the runway. The sky was slowly turning from dark to dark shades of blue, and violet.

"What was that?!", Karoline asked. "Did I just see that?"

Will turned to face her, nodding positively. "Yeah, you surely did!"

"Awesome!", Nelson shouted. "Who could imagine an A380 landing here?"

Will looked at him, already expecting that reaction. Nelson loved planes, as well as he did. The two had many hours of experience with _Flight Simulator_.

"Are we going to travel in it?", Adrian asked. Will knew the answer, but lied.

"I think so, but I'm not sure!", he answered.

One or two minutes later, the A380 arrived at the gate. Boarding wouldn't take long, especially with only sixty-two people. I mean, sixty-one. Rose still hadn't arrived. Will was extremely worried.

Some of Will's friends were also worried, but not because somebody was missing. It would be the first time flying for many of them.

"I hope nothing bad happens", Michelle said, her voice tone clearly showing nervousness.

"It won't", Will said, with a tranquilizing deep voice tone.

"Are you sure?", Victoria asked.

"Uh-huh!", Will replied. "Trust me, I've traveled a lot by plane before! I don't see WHY we'd have an issue today!"

Just then, the ground shook for a second or two, very lightly, like it had done over the previous days.

"Damn it, I wonder what is making the ground shake!", Enzo said.

"Me too! It started all of a sudden some days ago and it hasn't stopped yet!", Isis added.

"Hey, hey, can you calm down, crazy people?", Roderick started. "Come to the line, you wouldn't want to be the last ones to go aboard!"

Will and his classmates laughed, to leave the atmosphere more relaxed. The boy could feel the tension coming from the first-time flyers, as well as his own because of his mother's absence. Rose and Paul didn't even get married, but they lived what could be called a "colorful friendship". Will was the result of that. Nowadays, his mom and dad were friends only. Close ones, but not as they did before. And whenever Will met Rose, the two had good times together.

That's why Will didn't want to lose her.

The plane was being refueled already, and the baggage of the people was being carried to the plane's cargo holds.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, attention please! Passengers en route to China, boarding will be realized in gate number four, gate number four, please!_", the message could be heard on the speakers.

Slowly, a line started to form in front of the gate. Will was the first one there, followed by his dad, friends, their parents, and the rest of the group. Most of the people were sleepy.

It was 4:32 AM. Dawn approached.

After a while, the gate opened.

"_It's time_", Will thought.

**_HERE IT IS! CHAPTER FIVE! R&R PLEASE!_**


	7. Departure

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of anything. Damn.**

**Summary: Will and the group board the plane, as they leave Brazil en route for the Arks.**

**A New World**

**Chapter 6: Departure**

_**SALVADOR INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, DECEMBER 21, 04:34**_

Will handed his ark ticket to one of the three women who were standing there. She had long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, and looked pretty.

The woman returned Will's ticket, wishing him a nice journey, with a smile on her face.

"And I'm Pam", she added quickly, before turning to face the next one at the line. Will recalled hearing that name some days ago.

"_Pam, Pam, I think I've heard this name before..._", he thought, stopping at the entrance of the tunnel. "_Oh, the former WOOHP agent that Clover and Blaine told me about!_", he remembered, all of a sudden.

A while later, Will's dad and some of his friends joined him at the entrance of the gate.

"So, let's go?", asked Michelle, her voice trembling a little.

"Yeah, let's do this!", Will replied with a broad grin, starting to walk inside the jetway. The others followed him.

Through the glass walls of the jet bridge, the people couldn't stop looking at the A380, in amazement. The airplane was painted in Airbus' house colors, and several airline logos could also be seen on the fuselage. The sky was already starting to turn from violet to dark shades of blue, before the sunrise.

"Man, I can't wait to go in there!", Nelson was saying.

"How can this plane even take off?", Kyle spoke up.

"Oh, good question!", Victoria said, as they approached the front left door.

Adrianne, Michelle, Victoria and Kyle were really impressed. The four were the only ones in the whole group of 61 who had never flown in a plane before. And they never imagined that their first flight would be on such a big plane like that. Everything was so... new, so... different!

Will led the group of people as he arrived at the end of the jetway and at the entrance of the plane. Two women were standing there. One had a long black hair and green eyes, while the other had short red hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome aboard!", the redhead spoke up with a smile. "I'm Crimson, and she is Alice", she added. Will looked at the black-haired girl, who also smiled in response.

The boy gave both women a polite nod, stepping inside the aircraft after that. Will took a deep breath, sniffing the air and smelling the odour inside the plane. Man, how did he liked that smell. He definitely loved flying.

Will spotted the front stairwell which led to the upper deck. He didn't even think twice, climbing it instantly. His dad followed him.

The First and Business classes were located on the second floor, with 8 and 98 seats, respectively, while the lower deck would accommodate 420 Economy Class seats.

"_Wow_", thought the black-haired boy, as he arrived at the First Class section. It was just like Lufthansa's First Class, configured 1-2-1.

He took the first seat to his right, or if you prefer, the first left seat. Paul, who arrived next, decided to go to the Business Class. Michelle settled down behind Will, Kyle and Victoria took the front center seats, and Adrianne sat on the rightmost seat. There were still three seats left on second row, which were occupied by Isis, Nelson, and Adrian. Will's relatives, his dad's friends, and his friends' parents all had to go to the Business Class. Not that it was a problem, it was very comfortable, too. Even the Economy class' 420 seats were really comfortable.

It was 4:46 AM now. Thanks to some powerful tailwinds, the journey from the U.S. to Brazil had been faster than expected. Everyone buckled up and settled down on their seats, waiting for the push-back, and, consequently, the take off.

Will started to get worried. No sign of his mother yet. She was the only person missing. And they couldn't wait for too long, otherwise they'd arrive late in the Himalayas.

Minutes went by slowly, as the boy kept looking at the clock on his phone, like if that could help Rose to arrive faster.

4:56 AM. Almost 5. Refueling and loading of the baggage had already been completed. The Airbus was ready for departure.

4:57 AM. Three minutes remaining. Kyle, who was sitting besides Will, on the other side of the left aisle, noticed that his friend was worried about something.

"Will? What's going on?", he asked.

"Well, my mom", Will replied. "She told me she'd be here at 4:30, but nothing yet".

"Oh, just calm down", Kyle said. "She'll be here, you'll see".

Just as he said that, a dark-skinned woman, who had short black hair which reached her shoulders height, and brown eyes, showed up on the upper deck.

Will looked at his mom, with a smile. Rose spotted him, and returned the smile, before walking quickly to the Business Class sector.

Kyle and Will exchanged glances.

"You and your mouth!", Will spoke up, looking relieved. Kyle chuckled.

5 AM. Time of departure.

Will looked outside, through one of the three windows he had for himself, and noticed that the jet bridge was being disconnected. "_Time to leave__!_", he thought.

Seconds later, the A380 was pushed back from the gate, and the four engines were started, one by one, without incident. The captain made a speech telling them about the fifteen-hour leg to Abu Dhabi, and then a shorter, three-hour flight to their destination, and then, Will heard Sam's voice on the speakers, presenting the well-known safety instructions. Probably, the older spies were disguised as flight attendants.

Right now, everyone, except for Will, his dad, and the other spies who were aboard, was sure that it was only a normal trip, and that they would go to Beijing. But they couldn't even imagine what would happen over the next hours.

The morning sky was getting brighter, as the Sun would soon appear over the horizon. Taxiing to the runway, the flaps were extended, and landing and navigation lights were turned on. The mood illumination system of the plane was adjusted to fit better with the natural light coming from the outside.

"_Goodbye, homeland_", Will thought. He looked at Kyle and Victoria. Both were nervous, looking outside. And Will was secretly delighted with their expressions, almost making him laugh. But he controlled himself and turned his gaze back to the outside.

The airplane entered the runway, lining up. Everyone waited for the takeoff.

Seconds later, they noticed the engines sound increasing slightly. Thrust was being applied, and the plane started its takeoff run. Will was pressed against his seat as the plane accelerated, going down the runway.

"Here we go", he mumbled, seeing the lights on the runway pass under his window, faster and faster. Around 30 or 40 seconds later, the A380 lifted off the ground, now flying over the sea.

Some low clouds had closed in the airport over the past half an hour. Going through them, a little turbulence could be felt.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**SOMEWHERE OFF THE COAST OF BRAZIL, 35,000 FEET, 30 MINUTES LATER, 05:39**_

Having just reached their initial cruise altitude, the breakfast would soon be served. Everyone opened their seat tables, waiting for the service.

Soon, Britney, Sam, and Alex appeared, and, in just a few minutes, everyone was having their breakfast, in a first class style.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After breakfast, Will reclined his seat, so did his friends. Not to the full 180? position, though. They weren't sleepy, so they just decided to talk between them. Soon, all the eight people had engaged on a conversation.

"This is way better than I could think!", Adrianne spoke up.

"I told you, nothing was going to happen", said Will.

"Now I can say, there's no reason to be afraid of flying", Michelle added, behind him.

"This is awesome!", Victoria suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, I saw your face when we were about to take off...", Will started, looking at her.

"What are you talking about?", said Kyle.

"Oh, well, it was only that you and your girlfriend were as pale as snow before we departed", Will said, with a naughty grin on his face.

"I wasn't frightened!", Kyle replied. "Why would I be afraid of something?"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie or something?", Victoria asked, trying to change subjects.

"Um, fine, 'Miss Pale Skin!'", Isis spoke up. She had been just following the conversation.

"Damn it, Will, I'm going to _kill_ you!", Victoria said. He laughed.

"So, what are we going to watch?", Adrian asked.

"I don't know", Michelle replied, searching for something interesting on the list of films.

"Hey, maybe we can watch _The Avengers_, huh?", Nelson suggested.

"Good idea", Kyle replied, still with a light blush on his face. "I haven't seen it yet".

"Well, let's watch it, then!", Adrianne said.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**THROUGHOUT THE FLIGHT**_

After watching _The Avengers_, the eight teens decided to see _Ice Age: Continental Drift_. When the movie ended, it was already 11 in the morning, so they just kept on talking between themselves. At noon, lunch was served.

During the afternoon, some of the people on the First Class logged on the internet, while others napped. Will was a bit concerned about the Internet at first because of the imminent mess, but, sooner or later, everybody would know.

It was only a matter of time before everything started.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**_INFLIGHT, OVER AFRICA, 38,000 FEET, HOURS LATER, 14:36_**

"Ahhh, when are we going to get there?", Adrianne asked, stretching herself on her seat, yawning.

"I don't know exactly", Isis replied, adjusting her long brown hair.

Kyle, Adrian and Nelson were asleep. The other five were wide awake. Right now, Victoria had her notebook open, so did Will.

"Well, the captain told us that this leg of the trip would take around 15 hours", Michelle spoke up, looking outside. "We're past halfway already".

"Thankfully", Adrianne replied.

"Man, I wonder how we got this trip anyway, look, even our teachers are here!", Will said, even though he knew about everything.

"So do I! I guess it's something coming up!", Michelle said.

Just as she said that, Victoria gasped, loudly. Everybody heard it.

"What is it, Vic?", Isis asked.

No answer came from Victoria's seat, however.

"Victoria! What's going on?", Michelle asked, louder this time.

"G-guys...", Kyle's girlfriend started, with a trembling voice. "L-look at this...", she added, pointing at the screen. The other four people stood up and gathered around her, with worried expressions. Shivers were going up and down Will's spine.

Will, Michelle, Adrianne and Isis got their mouths and eyes wide open as they saw what their friend was concerned about.

The browser was open on a news page. And there, in large bold letters, could be seen the words, "_BREAKING NEWS: WHOLE AMERICAN CONTINENT IS SHAKEN BY 10.5 PEAK EARTHQUAKES_". Below it, were images of the aftermath of the disasters. Destruction could be seen in all of them.

The teens, at first, didn't believe on what they were seeing.

_**It took longer than I expected, but here's the new sixth chapter! Review please?**_


	8. Chinese Arrival

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: Press "Prev" till you get to the Prologue.**

**Summary: Will and the people arrive in China. His friends start suspecting that he already knew about the disasters.**

**A New World**

**Chapter 7: Chinese Arrival**

_**SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY, OVER THE AFRICAN COASTLINE, DECEMBER 21, 05:52**_

Gradually, as the Sun was rising, the people were waking up.

"Hey, Will do you know when are we going to get there?", Lana asked.

"Nope", he lied.

He hated the idea of having to lie to them, but it was better than blowing up his cover.

"Hey, everyone, look at this!", Victoria said, drawing the attention to her. The teens stood up, and standing next to her seat, saw that she had the Internet opened on a news page, saying "_Deadly earthquakes kill millions, maybe billions, around the globe_".

"But how?!", Ellen said, in shock. "This can't be true, not the 2012 phenomenon!"

"Isn't that a hoax?", Kyle asked.

"How could THIS be a hoax?", Victoria replied, showing the other open tabs, also in news pages. "It's completely true, unfortunately".

"Hey, if it's worldwide, then it means it also hit…" Enzo's voice faded away. "…Brazil".

"_No, no, no! This ISN'T happening! This can't be true…_", Roderick thought. But he couldn't convince himself of his own lie.

Will acted just like his friends did, but he was faking his emotions and reactions. He knew this all was going to happen, and he didn't tell anyone about this. Yeah, he also knew he was playing with their confidence, what could mean the end of their friendship.

"_Nope, they wouldn't do that, because I have my reasons not to have told them about it_", he thought about what WOOHP could've done to him if he had exposed everything. "_Probably they'd put me in prison, or erase my memory _".

"Isn't it too much coincidence that our families are aboard this plane, when all Hell broke loose out there?" Livia noticed.

"Really!", Adrianne said. "Did you know anything about this, Will?", she asked, her green eyes looking straight at him. After all, HE was the one responsible for them being aboard the Airbus.

"Huh? No, I didn't", he answered.

The group of teens continued to examine the news and images, thoughts flying quickly through their minds.

"I'll come back in a while", Will said, going to one of the bathrooms.

There, he got his MPCom, and called Jerry.

"I got a problem! My friends are all thinking I know something they don't!"

"Don't worry, young man, I'll allow you to reveal the truth to them very, very soon", Jerry told him. "Don't be afraid".

"I'll try, but don't be sure about that!", Will replied, ending the call.

He returned to his seat, thinking as fast as he could. Maybe during the stopover in Dubai, or in China already… He didn't know what to do.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**OVER THE SAHARA DESERT, 38,000 FT, 09:49**_

Will's friends had calmed down a while ago, as well as he did. He was still tense, thanks to still having to face the water, and the people's reactions when they got to China.

Will tried not to think about that, since they still had a couple of hours until landing. He started to listen to music again, this time the playlist began with U2's "Beautiful Day". He got lost in his thoughts, as the song was playing…

_The heart is a bloom_

_Shoots up through the stony ground_

_There's no room_

_No space to rent in this town_

_You're out of luck_

_And the reason that you had to care_

_The traffic is stuck_

_And you're not moving anywhere_

Looking outside, the sky was all blue, but filled with cirrus in some areas. The plane was flying across the Sahara Desert, impressing the passengers. Miles and miles of sand, dunes, and aridity.

"_This is spectacular_", Will thought. He again took a picture, this time of the desert.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**APPROACHING DUBAI, 10:48**_

The "fasten seat belt" signs had been turned on around ten minutes ago, the plane was now approaching Dubai International Airport's runway 12R.

After a couple of minutes, the plane landed smoothly on the long runway. Taxiing to the gate, the captain told the passengers this was only a stopover to refuel.

"Still more to come? I don't know if I can stand it!", Victoria said, standing up as soon as the plane stopped on the gate. Everyone was tired, so they started to walk around, to exercise.

Will, meanwhile, decided to tell the truth after they got to China.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**DUBAI AIRPORT, 11:36**_

The aircraft had just been pushed back from the gate. Will heard the sound of buckling-up seat belts around him. The engines were turned on, and the plane was set for departure.

On their way to the runway, Will noticed a very tall building.

"_The Burj Khalifa… It's AMAZING! I wish I was up there…_", he thought, but then, remembering the upcoming events, "_Or not, at all_".

The Airbus took off, now heading straight to China. In around four hours they'd be there.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**INFLIGHT, 12:44**_

Will and his friends were sitting calmly, admiring the sights below them. Deserts, water, icy mountains, they had seen them all. Right now, they were flying over India, nearing the Himalayas and the border with Nepal.

Will's mind was thinking of a way to tell his friends that he knew about everything. Maybe he could tell one by one.

Or perhaps he could introduce the four Clarks first, and a day later he'd tell them.

Will chose the second option. It was better for the Clarks to earn their confidence, then reveal the truth. Now he had really calmed down, and got ready for the arrival in China.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**15:21**_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our final descent. Please return your seats to the vertical position, and make sure your tray tables are locked_", the captain said, as the plane began to lower quickly. Will saw that the spoilers on the wing were open, meaning that they'd land in a couple of minutes.

"Ahhhh, I feel like I'm in a rollercoaster!", Will heard Ellen say behind him. "Looks like we're falling!"

"Something wrong here, it's coming down too fast!", Michelle noticed. "And look at those mountains!"

Going through some clouds, turbulence could be felt, besides the fear of crashing into a tall mountain like those.

"We're going to crash, aren't we?", Kyle said nervously.

"Noo, we aren't!", Will replied. He had gone through many turbulences before, but this was scary. They were already flying between the Himalayan Mountains. The plane made a steep right turn, and, thirty seconds later, touched down on a long, long runway. To the right of the runway, was a very huge building that looked like a huge hangar turned to its side, where in the wall were painted the huge words "RESTRICTED AREA". Will knew that it was the airport side of the "dam", housing the ten arks.

Just as the A380 stopped, five busses pulled up besides it. Six stairs were attached, and the people started to disembark. Will, along his parents, friends, some of their relatives, and the Clarks, managed to get on the first bus. His other WOOHP teammates got on the second one. As the busses left, Will noticed that the A380 was the second plane there, only after a China Airlines' 737. The five vehicles went into a lateral access tunnel, inside the building. Trucks and other busses passed by them.

Turning right into another tunnel, the people could see that it would end a few yards away.

The busses left the tunnel, now traveling on an elevated road. To their left, were…

The Arks.

THE ARKS. Ten enormous structures that were waiting for their passengers, before leaving for a new world.

"What are… THOSE?!", Victoria asked, impressed. Everyone had their eyes widened when they looked at the structures' dimensions.

"Woah, really huge", Will said, as the bus made a U-turn in order for the passengers to get off. It stopped right in front of the 50 check-in booths for the first ark.

The doors opened, and the people left. Will got to one of the booths, getting his blue ticket and showing it to the person in it.

"Welcome to Ark 01. Your room is, also, Number 1", the woman said.

"What? Room 1?", Will asked. "_How?_", he thought.

"Yes, first room, just follow the arrows", she said, turning back to Victoria, who was behind him.

Will waited for his friends to check in and they started to walk to the gate.

"Man, this thing is huge!", Roderick said. Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently.

"Ahhhhh!", Michelle screamed. "What is going onnn?!"

"I don't know! I just know I don't want to die today!", Adrianne said, protecting her head from any falling object. Screams could be heard over the next seconds, but looked like hours. Finally, the ground became steady again.

"Whoa, that w-was… Scary", Victoria said, her skin now pale.

"Let's run in there!", Will spoke up, running towards the ark, carrying his things. His friends followed suit.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**16:04**_

The rooms were small, but big enough to have a double bed. In fact, it wasn't a real double bed. Two mattresses were put side by side in such a way that was unnoticeable. The wroom was roofless, like a bigger version of the Singapore Airlines Suites. Will's room had two plane-like windows that faced one of the exterior decks, which were closed at the moment.

After setting in his room, Will felt his MPCom vibrating. It was Jerry, calling everyone.

"Hey, guys, how's it goin'? Did you like your rooms?", he asked.

"Totally. It may not be huge, but it's nice!", Will replied.

"Yeah", Lee added.

"Well, I need you on the bridge, right now", Jerry informed.

"Alright, I'll be there", Marc said, changing into his blue spy suit, leaving the call. The others followed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Five minutes later, Will entered the bridge. It was very big, and had huge glass panels that faced the front of the ship. Nothing could be seen yet, since the arks would only be carried out with 30 minutes remaining to the impact. He spotted the Clark siblings already standing there, dressed in their spying suits.

Marc, as usual, was amazed with the technology aboard.

They were getting ready for launching, what would happen in around twelve hours.

_**Chapter 7 here, people! I see you aren't reviewing this thing. I'll try to make it more popular.**_


	9. Struck by the Waves

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: Return to the Prologue.**

**Summary: As the tsunamis close in, Will and his friends prepare for launching. Also, romance begins developing between some…**

**A New World**

**Chapter 8: Struck by the Waves**

_**THE ARKS, CHINA, DECEMBER 21, 16:11**_

Will arrived on the bridge, and changed to his spy suit as well. He came alongside the Clarks, who were already there.

"Any updates?", he asked.

"Yeah", Lee answered, showing him a bunch of fresh news. "Disasters are all over the planet".

"Oh, God", the silver-suited spy said. "When will the tsunamis come?"

"Probably around 5 or 6 AM", Marc said.

"Oh, still a long time", Will muttered.

"I can't wait for departure", the five heard a girl behind them. It was Clover, on her red catsuit.

"Me neither", Sam said, standing besides her. "I want to finish this as soon as possible".

The remaining spies got to the bridge, and Jerry spent around two hours explaining about the control systems, and then dismissed them. But nobody left. They chose to help the crew to prepare the ship for departure, as more and more passengers boarded. When they noticed, night was approaching.

Another earthquake struck the place, but this one was way weaker than before.

"I don't know how people can stand those quakes", Megan said.

"Really, I also can't stand them as well", Blaine added.

Will was checking the news for updates, finding "_People claim this is the end of the world_", _"Tsunamis expected to submerge more than half of landmasses_" , and " _Air Force One departed Washington D.C, President stays_".

Will suddenly noticed that none of the South American presidents had showed up yet. It was good and bad. Bad because there'd be no government from his continent, but good, since he knew that they were only a bunch of corrupts that tried to implement a dictatorship all over.

"Hey, when are the presidents going to show up?", he asked Jerry.

"They won't. Their planes got caught on the ash cloud from Yellowstone and they all crashed", the middle-aged man replied.

"Oh", Will said. Thankfully, no dictatorships on their new world.

"Hey, anyone's hungry? I think I'm returning to my room to eat something", Tony said.

"Good idea. If I want to stay up all night, then I must get something", Will talked, leaving the bridge. The Clark siblings followed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The room layout of the Arks could be confusing at first, but after you got used to it, it was easy. There were several blocks, and inside them were the roofless rooms, like houses in a neighborhood. Corridors wide enough for four people connected them. Will's room was located on the first left block, coming from the bridge.

Will entered his room, closing the sliding door. Turning his gaze to his bags, he opened and unloaded them, placing the clothes on a small wardrobe.

"This room is great", he said to himself, opening a small, fridge-like pantry.

"What the?! This is too good to be true!", Will said. The fridge could house food for a long time, and it was completely full. Getting four slices of bread, he made two huge sandwiches, eating them shortly after. It was already 7:48 PM.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Night had already fallen. The crew of the ark was on a break, they'd be off the bridge until 3 AM. Arriving on the control room, Will only found his teammates and the captain.

"Where's everybody?", he asked Britney.

"Gone for a while, they're resting", she answered. "And I think we should do the same".

"Alright, _captain_, anything else?", Dean said with a light smile, approaching the two. Will laughed.

"See you!", he said, leaving the place.

Will walked through the corridors, now back on his normal outfit. Going left on a corner, he almost hit head-on with the girl, the two fell to the floor, Michelle's body over Will's, lips almost touching. The Clarks were right behind her and didn't believe the scene.

"Will! Sorry! I didn't see you", she said, standing up. Will blushed lightly. "_What a coincidence_".

"No problem, I was heading to my room", he said, also standing up.

"Oh, well, can you show me it?", she asked.

"Sure!", Will replied.

Lee, Megan, Marc and Tony watched as the two went by them. They kept staring at the two until they reached Will's room.

"This is my room", Will said, unlocking and sliding the door open.

"It's just like mine, my room also got a window", she said. "Our friends are all living near each other".

"Thankfully", Will said, yawning, and lying down.

"Tired?"

"Yep, that trip was very long, I need to rest", he replied.

"Will, isn't it too much coincidence, we leave for a party exactly when everything bad starts happening?", she asked.

"Really, it is", he answered.

"Did you know about anything?", Michelle asked.

Will looked at her, hesitant. He decided to tell the truth, but not about being a spy. "_Okay. Only Michelle. She won't betray my confidence_".

"Well… There are too many things to explain", he started.

"What? Did you really know about it?", she asked. Will nodded positively.

"How?"

"I got a message only, and later I received the tickets", he answered. "And we've got a tsunami coming".

"Oh...", Michelle said, widening her eyes. "Will you tell any of our friends about it?"

"Well... hm...", Will thought, for a while. Suddenly, he decided. "_No. I'm not telling anyone else. Not even about the tickets. My things are my things, and I don't want other people to know about them_".

"So?", Michelle asked.

"Nope, I won't", Will answered. "But, promise me...", he started, getting her left hand and staring deeply into her eyes, "Don't tell anyone about this. This conversation has never happened".

Michelle was surprised with Will's action.

"Okay, I understand. I have never gone to your room", she smiled.

Will curved his lips on a light smile, and then yawned.

"Oh, well, I see you want to rest", she said.

"Well, yeah, the previous events have drained my energy".

"Ok, then, I'm leaving".

Will stood up and followed her to the door. As she was about to leave, she kissed his cheek, surprising him with that action.

"See you later, Will", Michelle said, waving in goodbye and walking out.

"Bye!", Will said, closing the door. He really had to rest. Jumping on his bed, he didn't take long to close his eyes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**THE ARKS, CHINA, DECEMBER 22, 03:53**_

Will was dreaming about Michelle. Both were in his room, exchanging passionate glances. They came closer to each other, about to kiss...

Suddenly, he woke up with his MPCom ringing. Sleepy, he looked at the screen. It was Jerry, as always.

"What's up, Jer?", he said. "_Damn, WHY now, right when the dream was getting better!_"

"Time to wake up! In around an hour we'll be departing!", the British man told him.

"Alright, I'm on my way to the bridge!", Will spoke up, changing quickly into his spy suit, and running out of the room to get to the bridge.

Arriving there, he saw Sam, Alex and Clover already standing there. The crew of the ark was in full activity, men and women walking around, checking screens, informations, and more.

"Hey, Will! Ready to pump some adrenaline in there?", Alex said, greeting him.

"Of course I am", Will replied.

"Yo, yo, yo! Morning everyone!", they heard Megan say behind them. It wasn't only her, but all the 4 siblings had just arrived. Dean, Mandy, Blaine, Britney and Geraldine came just after. Their team was now complete.

"So, here it says we've got around an hour and ten minutes", Marc said, turning on his EyeTech.

"All passengers are aboard?", Lee asked.

"Yes, the passengers with blue cards come to this ark", Jerry said. "Look, the tickets for ark 1 are blue, ark 2 are yellow, 3 is green, 4 is red, 5 is orange, 6 is white, 7 is black, 8 is gray, 9 is brown, and 10 is purple. This code helps to direct people".

"Oh, nice one", Marc commented.

Will yawned. "I miss my bed right now…"

"Same here", Tony said. "Hope we can build an identical house as soon as this thing is finished".

"_One hour for the impact_", a computerized voice informed them.

"Ahh, it's getting closer!", Megan said, anxiously.

"Hope we don't crash into a mountain", Dean said. "It wouldn't be so pleasant".

"Really not", Geraldine spoke up. "Hope everything goes fine".

"Everything is going just fine as of now", Jerry said.

"Thankfully", Marc talked.

"You may want to sit over there", Jerry said, pointing at some small round tables with many seats around them. "Just stay here for the moment".

"Fine", Will said, taking one of them. It had a great view, because anyone who sat there could see the huge glass panels and what was in front of the ship. Lee, Marc, Megan and Tony sat on the same table Will was. Over the previous days, the four had developed a deep bond with him. It looked like Will was also part of their family, thanks to the way he loved and cared about them.

The five kept looking and commenting at the crew's actions, joking about one or another person, and telling their own jokes, besides expectations about their new world. Time passed, and when they could see, only 30 minutes were remaining for the waves to hit them.

Standing up, Lee and Will walked to Jerry.

"When are the arks going outside?", Lee asked.

"In fifteen minutes", Jerry replied. "Check-in will be closed and the gates shut, and we'll depart".

"Oh, well, thanks", Will said. The two spies walked back to their table.

"So, updates?", Marc asked.

"We'll be pulled out in 15 min, and prepare for departure", Will said. Marc, Megan and Tony's eyes widened when they heard this.

"You mean, we're already going?", Megan asked, softly. Lee simply nodded, positively.

"Finally! All those hours of waiting will soon come to an end", Tony said. The five kids started to talk again, but now anxiety could be felt around them. Their hearts were racing, as they knew that the impact was imminent. After what looked like hours, the computer talked again, this time it was, "_Attention. Fifteen minutes for the impact. Departure is imminent_".

"Oh my God, it's time", Marc said, standing up.

"Marc, where are you going?", Will asked.

"Just going to follow the preparatives", the blue-suited boy said, stopping right in front of a huge window.

"Well, guess I'm going along", Will said, his silver suit reflecting the lights from above.

Will and Marc watched in amazement as the huge door right in front of the ark started to open, slowly. Traces of the morning light could be seen on the sky already.

"This is incredible", Marc said. "Leave it to the Chinese, and they get it done".

"I also can't believe I'm here", the silver-suited boy replied. "I really can't…"

The two felt the ark slowly moving forward, as it'd be attached to huge anchors that would unlock automatically with the impact, thus allowing the engines to be started and the ship to be launched.

Five minutes later, the ark was ready. With its nine sister ships also ready, everything was set. Will and Marc returned to their seats, Will constantly looking outside to check for water.

"_Five minutes for the impact_", the computer said again. The spies, and everyone in all ten bridges, could feel shivers going up and down their spine.

"God, it's now, it's now!", Britney screamed.

Will's hands were cold, just like when he met the spies. His heart was racing at a million beats per second, eyes wide open, watchful.

"_Four minutes_", the computer counted down.

"Ready to leave all behind and start all over again?", Lee asked, his usually calm pale blue eyes now unusually vivid.

"I was born ready!", Will said.

"_Three minutes_".

"It looks like hours, it's so exciting and frightening at the same time!", Tony shouted. The others were simply glaring at the clock and the window, waiting for the water to show up on the valley in front of them.

"_Two minutes_".

"If something happens, just know that it was a pleasure to meet y'all!", Blaine said, in another table.

"Don't talk like that, we're not going to die!", Dean reminded him. But he also wasn't so sure about that.

"_One minute for the impact_".

The five teens started to look at each other, breathing deeply, trying to calm themselves down. Unsuccessfully.

"LOOK!", a woman who was sitting near the windows hysterically screamed.

The water.

THE TSUNAMIS.

Coming straight at them right through the valley.

"Get ready…", was all that Will managed to say.

"30 seconds", Marc read the clock.

The water was getting closer and closer, looking like it was ready to destroy anything that tried to stop it. The five teenagers held hands together and closed their eyes, waiting.

"_10… 9… 8…_", the computer started the countdown. The water hit the bottom of the dam, still not touching the ships.

"_7…6… 5… 4…_", the voice continued.

"_3… 2… 1…_", it said, as water hit the bow of the ship.

Suddenly, a large wall of water engulfed all the ten arks, making them shake, some people collapsing to the floor.

"Ahhhhh!", Tony screamed, banging his head heavily on the table. Will, Lee, Marc and Megan also fell, some of them falling over others. They heard the systems activating, the engines coming to life in order to get the ark out of there.

"Whoa, that was scary!", Will said, grabbing Megan's hand and helping her to stand up. "Is everyone OK?"

"Yeah", Lee replied. "Hope everyone's fine back there".

The ark had just been released from the anchors, just like its sister ships. It was making its way against the rough waters, trying to escape the mountainous area.

"Full power ahead!", the captain ordered. The two engines were thrusted to maximum. Suddenly, they could see they were heading straight for a waterfall.

"Weeeeeeee!", Tony screamed, as the ship tilted forward to almost 90°. Everything started to slide. The spies were hanging to the table, since it was fixed on the ground, but the other people didn't have the same luck, sliding towards the glass panels. The bow of the ship became submerged, then came back to the surface. Adrenaline was flowing in everybody's veins.

The other arks, which also headed forward, also went down the waterfall. Ark 4, the north American one, almost tripped over the third (African) one. The passengers were scared, thinking what in the world could be happening at the moment. Many were sleeping in their rooms, and were awoken when the wave hit the ships.

"It seems the worst part is gone", Lee affirmed. All they could see ahead was a stream of water and some mountain peaks that didn't go underwater.

_**Chapter 8 is done! I'll try to write quickly and post the ninth one before my break ends July 8…**_


	10. Noah's Ark

_**A/N: Whoever hates homework, and wants it to die, raise your hand! I've been too busy with my school work. I'll work as hard as I can to update as soon as possible!**_

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: All I can say is to return to the prologue.**

**Summary: After the impact, the tension of the disasters goes away and the survivors settle down on their new lives, as Will and Michelle, apparently, start something...**

**A New World**

**Chapter 9: Noah's Ark**

_**ARK 01, SUBMERGED HIMALAYAS, SATURDAY, DECEMBER 22, 06:43**_

The ark was going past the mountains, its speed around 65 knots.

The tension of the impact slowly started to go away. The people were celebrating, hugging and high-fiving each other. With the spies it wasn't different. They couldn't stop smiling and laughing happily, as adrenaline went away.

"Great way to start my spying career: a huge mission like this one!", Will said. The WOOHP spies gave a group hug.

"This means we're together, for better or worse!", Clover said.

"You're like my second family, I'll never forget you", Will spoke up.

"I think the same! I love all you guys!", Alex said, tears of happiness flowing down her face.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I must go back there to see how is everyone!", Megan said. "Mom and Dad must be worried!".

"Really, my parents should be also thinking about that", Will noticed. "Gotta go! See you later!", he said, changing back into his normal clothes and going down the stairs that led to the room levels.

Arriving at his dad's room, he knocked on the door. After a while, his father answered it.

"Will! Where were you? I went to your room, and you weren't there!", he said, nervously.

"Bridge", he simply answered, pointing to the direction he had just came from. Then, Paul remembered that his son was a spy, and that was the reason for them to be there. He hugged Will. "I'm so proud of you! You saved the most people you could!"

"It wasn't only me, all my teammates did something to help", Will said, his dark brown eyes looking at his father. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. What happened?", Paul asked.

"The tsunamis hit us, and now we're under way to a new world", the boy answered. "I'm going to check the other people".

"OK, see you later!", his dad replied, as Will closed the door.

Leaving Paul's room, Will headed over to his mom's. She was also okay, but still scared a little bit. Will checked all his friends, everyone was just fine.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The captain announced over the PA system everything what happened, surprising the people. He also announced that a big party would be held the next day, the "Survivors' Party", and stated that the air quality would improve over the next 24 hours, meaning that, if possible, the exterior decks would be opened during the party.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

For most of the day, Will stayed inside his room, resting, getting updates from Jerry, and checking the outside thanks to an onboard camera that faced the bridge's huge glass panels. He also checked the news, which had no updates since dawn. Probably because of the waves. Around 8 PM, he was already sleeping.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**THE NEXT DAY, 09:13**_

Will woke up, now fully rested. The events of the previous day had totally drained his energy. He was ready to start a new life. He went to one of the common bathrooms, only to find a line of three people already waiting there. Three of the four Clarks. Megan was already in the bathroom.

"Dammit, seems I'm late", Will said, making the others laugh.

"Now that my energy is back, no one stops me!", Lee replied.

"MEGAN! Come on! You've been in there for almost an hour!", Tony spoke up, knocking on the door.

"I'm almost ready!", she said. "Or did you forget about the party later on?"

"Ahh, it seems she's not getting out of there today!", Marc talked. "I can't stand it anymore".

"Me neither! Every day she's like this!", Tony replied.

Finally, after what looked like hours, Megan left the bathroom. The four boys fought over to see who would enter next, ending up with Will's victory.

"Hey, HEY! Not fair! You arrived after us!", Tony complained.

"HA HA! At least I'm not as slow as your sister, in five minutes I'm out!", he said.

The bathroom was as big as his room. It was square. A quarter of it was reserved for the shower, while the other three had the toilet, a big mirror, and the lavatory. The walls were painted white and the floor was made of marble.

After brushing his teeth, Will had a quick bath, as usual, and then left, heading back to his room.

"See? I didn't take long!", he said, going around a corner and getting into his room. He decided to go to the bridge to check how the things were going up there.

A few minutes later, he left the room, now wearing a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. His hair was looking like Blaine's, but way shorter, though.

Will entered the bridge, spotting Jerry sitting next to some screens. There was some kind of fog around the ships, but the seas were normal again.

"Oh, hey, Will", Jerry said. "Ready to go out there?"

"Of course! If I had to spend one more day without wind blowing in my face I'd die!", he said, smiling.

"And how are the other spies? Are they getting used to their new lives?"

"Yeah. They're definitely into their new lives, and also pumped for today's party", Will said. "What time will it start?"

"At sunset. Around 5 or 6 PM", the middle-aged man said.

"Alright! Think I'm going back down there, there's nothing else to do here".

"OK, see you at the party, later!", Jerry said.

Will left the bridge, heading back to the rooms' area. He passed near the door of the bathroom, noticing that finally the Clark siblings had left the place, only to nearly hit Marc head-on.

"Whoa! Watch out!", he said, as both stopped just in time.

"Sorry", Marc said, his hazel eyes looking directly at Will. "I was heading for the bridge to check how everything is".

"I've just gone there, some kind of fog out there but the sea is calm", Will replied. "I hope we get a chance to breathe fresh air today!"

"Me too! Well, if you've already been up there, then I'm going back to our room", the 12 year old boy said.

"What do you mean, OUR room?", Will asked, curiously.

"I'm sharing a room along Lee and Tony", Marc answered. "It's a little messy but we're doing fine".

"What the heck…?! How is that _even_ possible?"

"Follow me and you'll see with your own eyes!", Marc said, inviting Will to go to his room. Will agreed and started to follow him.

Arriving at the three Clarks' room, Will didn't believe on what he saw. Clothes were scattered all around, alongside some other items, and the beds made it look like a tornado had left a track of destruction right there. Tony and Lee were lying down on their beds, looking oblivious to the other two.

"How did you manage to _sleep _in HERE?!", Will asked.

"Even I don't know how", Marc answered.

"Hey, don't look at me, everyone here knows Tony is the one that makes every room look messy", Lee said.

"Like if I was the only one", Tony muttered.

"But how are we going to get this place clean? There are too many things!", Marc asked.

"Step one: Just clean everything, and step two: One of you move out of here", was Will's answer.

Tony, Marc and Lee looked at each other, like if asking themselves who would move out of there.

"But where could the mover go, then? All rooms are taken!", Tony said.

"Well, there's plenty of space in my room, and I've been kinda lonely since we all got in here", Will said.

The three exchanged looks. Finally, after a while, Marc spoke up.

"I guess I can move out, I've got fewer things than my brothers", he said.

"Well, alright then. Ready to clean all this mess?"

"It's about time we started!", Lee replied.

"Then, let's do this!"

The four teens spent the remainder of the morning cleaning the Clarks' room. Clothes were taken back to the right places, other items were stored, and the beds were arranged.

With thirty minutes remaining for noon, the four were looking around the room, grinning in satisfaction.

"Now THIS is much better", Tony said.

"Way better than before!", Will spoke up.

"Really", Lee said. "Well, thanks for giving us a hand, Will".

"No problem, friends are for this, isn't it?", the dark-haired boy said. "Whenever you need, just give me a call".

"Alright!", Lee replied.

"Time to move!", Marc spoke up, getting his bags and preparing to leave.

"See you two later, I'm going to help Marc now!", Will said.

The eldest Clark slided the door shut, while Will and Marc made their way back to Will's room. Arriving there, Marc got surprised.

"It's so… BIG!", the brown-haired boy noticed. "Every room should be like this!"

"I know, I also was like that when I first stepped in here", Will said. He knew this reaction was normal, mostly for a "facts and figures" kid like Marc. He helped his new roommate to arrange everything.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**12:57**_

After lunch, the passengers of the ark decided to rest before the party. Most of them were anxious, impatient to feel the wind blowing on their faces again, and that was the subject of the day. Everyone was talking about this.

Will entered his room (now Marc's, too), and, after jumping on his bed, started to listen to his favorite songs. Marc did the same thing as well. The two beds were parallel, both facing the two plane-like windows that allowed them to see the right promenade deck, deserted at that time.

"I can't wait to see the sunlight going through those windows!", Will said. "I hope the opening of the decks happen today".

"Me too", Marc said. "It'd be great if that happened!"

"And it will sure do", they heard a voice coming from a speaker.

"Jerry, is that you?", Marc asked.

"Yes, it's me", Jerry answered. "I'm just calling to see how everything is going".

"Everything alright", Will said. "Just a little anxious for the sunset".

"I can imagine it", Jerry replied. "Well, I'll meet you out there when it's time".

"OK", Will said. Jerry ended the call.

Time passed, and when everyone could notice, dusk was approaching.

"Oh God, it's time!", said Will, opening the wardrobe.

"Finally", Marc replied, standing up.

Will was choosing the clothes he'd use to go to the party. He ended up wearing a black-and-white striped T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Marc, on the other hand, wore a red shirt, alongside his normal cargo pants and blue shoes. The two left the room, only to find Megan, Lee and Tony already waiting outside.

"Hey everyone!", Will said. "How's it goin'?"

"We're very anxious! If I had to sped another day without seeing the sunlight, I'd die!", Megan said. The five started to walk to the bow deck, which was closed at the moment. They arrived at the huge door, that would be opened up soon. After a few minutes, Will's parents and friends also showed up. The place was starting to get crowded, as more and more passengers arrived.

"Almost there", Lee said, his eyes widened.

"Yeah", Will said, noticing his friend Adrianne was standing besides him.

"Hey, I want to know who is that boy right there! He's HOT!", she whispered, mentioning Lee. Will laughed.

"No worries, after we go out there I'll introduce him to you", he muttered back. "Get ready to feel the wind again".

"I can't wait", she said. The group of people was waiting anxiously for the door to open. Suddenly, a voice could be heard over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking. We are going to begin the opening of the doors. Step outside carefully, and enjoy the fresh air".

Will and his friends looked at each other, as everyone could hear the sound of the door systems coming to life. It started to slide up slowly, as the orange light coming from the sunset started to invade the place.

The door opened up more and more, and more light went into the place, until it reached the people's eyes, blinding them for a few seconds. Wind also blew inside the ark.

"This is… unforgettable!", Michelle said, her brown eyes scanning the sight in front of her.

The Sun was setting down on the horizon. The sky was colored with orange, red, and yellowish tones. Clouds were scattered all over, their shadows being projected over the ocean. The waters were calm, reflecting the sky colors. The sound of the waves hitting the hull of the huge ship could be heard.

"It's so… beautiful", Victoria said, softly. Kyle had his right arm wrapped around her, and he was also surprised with the beauty of that sunset. The Clark siblings were also impressed. Megan couldn't believe that she was there, and that the beautiful scene was happening right in front of her. With Will it wasn't different. He took a deep breath, feeling the pure air go inside his nose.

The people started to walk to the front of the deck. Will leaned on the railing, admiring the sights ahead.

"This is perfect", he said to himself. "It's totally awesome".

"It sure is", Michelle said, stopping besides him. "It's something that I'll never forget".

"Neither will I", Will replied.

Both looked at each other, their brown eyes meeting.

"It's wonderful, Will", she said, softly. "Just like your eyes…"

Will looked at her, blushing lightly. He stared deeply into her eyes, speechless.

"Make me the happiest girl in the world, Will", she continued. "You're definitely my only love, my only one".

"And you can make me the happiest boy in the world tonight", he replied, coming close to her. "Later, when everyone leaves…", he whispered.

"I love you", she whispered back. "And I will not disappoint you, I promise".

Both looked back to the sights in front of them, and continued to admire the sunset. Their friends didn't even notice what had just happened.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**22:34**_

The Sun had set about four hours ago. The external promenade decks were nearly empty, only a few people walking around in small groups. Also, most of the external lights were shut down, creating a cozy ambient.

The stars were reflecting themselves on the water. A shiny Moon was already up, the ocean was looking more like a huge lake, and the wind was blowing softly against the ark's structure.

Will walked out to the right side deck, carrying a bouquet of red roses. He was wearing his black formal tuxedo, walking calmly. He spotted the girl right in front of him.

Michelle was staring at the water, her red sparkling dress glittering in the moonlight. She felt someone touch her left shoulder softly. She smiled.

"For you, Mitch", Will said, giving her the bouquet. "The finest roses, for the finest lady". She accepted the gift, inhaling once or twice the smell of the roses.

"Wonderful, Will", she said. "Totally wonderful… You're making me the happiest girl in the world tonight".

"Good", he said, taking her free hand, clasping it ever-so-strongly in his own. "Because you make me the happiest man in the world every day".

Will stared deeply into her eyes. The moonlight was shining into his wet orbs, almost making him look mystical. Both exchanged passionate glances. He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

"And you would make me even happier if you would be mine forever", Will told her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Will… of course! I'll always be yours… in all ways imaginable", she said, with a broad grin. Michelle felt Will's body come even closer to her. She felt his lips touching her own, a gift she accepted and returned with eagerness. Both his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest, in a long, lasting first kiss.

After a while, the couple went back inside. But, instead of going back to their own rooms, both went to Michelle's.

_**Well, there's Chapter Nine. I apologize for the delay, but school (it's always school) is making me busy. At least I'll try to write faster from now on. R&R please!**_


	11. Land (and Love) in Sight!

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: One single word: Prologue.**

**Summary: Will and Michelle build up their new relationship, and land is finally spotted.**

**A New World**

**Chapter 10: Land (And Love) in Sight!**

_**ARK 01, SOMEWHERE IN THE SEA, DECEMBER 24, 00:03**_

"Will, Will, wake up, you have to leave!", Michelle said, softly. Both were in her room, using only underwear.

"Wh-what happened?", he asked, remembering the previous events.

The kiss.

Michelle's room.

"Come on! If anyone sees you leaving here, I don't even want to know what will they think", she said, smiling lightly.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving", Will said, a grin on his face. He put his tuxedo back on.

As Will was about to leave the room, Michelle kissed him again.

"See you later, Mitch!", he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Did this really happen?!_", he thought, walking to his room. Will couldn't believe, really couldn't. He always had feelings for Michelle, but had no idea she also loved him. And now he was there, had his first kiss, and his first girlfriend. Could this get any better?

He slowly opened his room's door, hoping for Marc to be sleeping already. The lights were turned off. But as soon as he closed the door, he heard the boy's voice.

"So, how was your little date?", Marc asked, turning on the light.

"What do you mean with that? You don't even know where I was!", Will replied. _"How the fuck does he know?!_"

"You may not have told me, but I can see it in your face! Don't even try to deny!", Marc said.

"Alright, alright, it seems I can't hide anything from you", Will said, now with a smile on his face. The two boys sat down cross-legged on their beds, talking. Will told Marc about what had happened before.

"That's why I arrived here and you weren't here", the brown-haired spy said.

"Yeah", Will replied with a quick nod.

Marc sighed, looking unhappy.

"What's it, Marc?", Will asked. "You can tell me, I'll understand".

"Well, it's just… everyone is getting a date, but I'm the only one who can't", the Clark answered.

"Oh", the black-haired teen said. "Don't worry, things WILL change. Didn't you see me? I used to be a geek, my girlfriend knew that, and look at what's going on now", he continued, patting Marc's shoulder.

"If only I knew when things would change", Marc said.

"Maybe later tonight! Didn't you notice, today we'll have the Christmas Eve's formal dinner!", Will said. Marc's eyes widened.

"Yeah, maybe! That's a good idea!"

"Well, now, just let me rest, what happened tonight… was pretty amazing", Will said, changing into his sleeping outfit, lying down on his bed and turning off the light.

"Okay, g'night", Marc said. Soon, both were sleeping peacefully.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**HOURS LATER, 08:21**_

Will felt the ark was going up and down. Again. He stood up, going near one of the two windows. All he could see were gray clouds, and the railing of the deck, besides the deck itself.

"What is going on?", Marc asked, waking up. "Don't tell me we've got rough seas".

"Unfortunately, I think so", was Will's answer.

"Oh, no…", Marc said. Will remembered he had sea sickness.

"Wait, wait, I'll see what I can do for you, just don't throw up right here!", Will said, quickly dressing up and leaving the room.

He ran to the bridge, sighing in relief when he spotted Jerry.

"What's going up, Jer? Why are the seas rough? Marc is going to throw up if I don't do anything about it!"

"Calm down, look", Jerry said, pointing to the huge windows. "It's only a stream of water, strangely too strong".

"Well, any ideas about what could be causing it?", Will asked.

"Nope, we'll come with the answer later", Jerry answered. "Now go back there and help Marc, we'll leave this stream in less than a minute".

"Alright", the boy said, leaving the bridge and racing back to his room. Luckily, nothing happened to Marc.

"Are you OK?", Will asked. Marc answered by only raising his thumb.

"Jerry said we are going to leave these rough seas at any time", Will said. "Don't worry".

"OK", Marc said. "Hey, is it just me, or you're treating me and my siblings like we were yours, too?"

"Well, of course I am! I really do care about you, 'cause for me you're my second family".

"Oh", Marc replied. "Well, we really like the way you treat us".

"I do that to everyone I care about", Will said. "This means you can count on me whenever you need".

Marc got calm when he heard Will's words. After a few minutes, he was already back in his normal mood.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**08:59**_

"Do you know what could have caused those violent seas?", Lee asked. He and Will were doing a long lap around the promenade deck, running. The Sun was rising, and the air was cool. Clouds were scattered all over.

"Nope. Probably Jerry is going to call us later".

"Oh", the auburn-haired boy said, his eyes suddenly looking at Will like if something had drawn his attention. "And what's that on your neck?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Those…", Lee said, pointing out to some small spots in his neck. The two stopped in front of a glass door. Will saw what Lee was talking about.

"_Damn it, Marc, couldn't you have told me I've got a HICKIE?!_", he thought.

Lee was smiling lightly. "Is there something you might want to tell me?"

"Alright, alright", Will said. "Sooner or later, everyone would know. Here, I'll tell you everything", he continued, walking to the railing. Lee followed.

"Well, there's this girl, Michelle. She is on the same grade I am, and we became classmates, and later, friends. Over the past months I've been developing feelings for her, but I never had courage to begin an approach. And now…", Will said, staring at the Sun's reflection, "…we're dating. She also had feelings for me".

"Wow! And those lil' marks right there?", Lee said, looking at Will's hickies.

"Last night", were Will's only words. Lee understood automatically.

"When are you going to tell the rest of your friends?", Lee asked.

"Tonight", Will replied. "At Christmas Eve's formal dinner".

"Oh", Lee said. "Everyone's going to be there!"

"That's why I'm going to do it", Will said. "I want all my friends, and mom and dad, to know that I'm dating".

"Oh, well, I guess that's a good idea", Lee said. "Good luck on your first date".

"Haha, and I know you're the one who wins all the girls, between your brothers", Will said. Lee blushed, laughing.

"What could I do, if they prefer the hottest one?", the Clark asked, both starting to run again, laughing.

Going around a corner, completing the lap, Will and Lee spotted two girls far ahead. They were coming at the two boys. Will instantly recognized them. _Michelle and Adrianne_.

"Hey, sweetie", he said to Michelle, as the four approached each other. She grinned, as the two kissed.

Adrianne and Lee didn't look, giving the couple some seconds of privacy.

"Oh, hey, you're one of Will's friends, right?", Lee asked, his pale blue eyes meeting Adrianne's green ones.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Adrianne", she replied. "And you?"

"Lee Clark, one of Will's newest friends", he answered.

"Oh", Adrianne said. She looked like she was hypnotized by Lee's pale blue eyes, like Michelle with Will's dark brown eyes.

"Well, I met him when I was about to be ran over, when suddenly someone pulled me to the sidewalk", Will said, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, that was close", Lee said.

"Oh...", Adrianne said, looking at him. "Dang, I still have to walk my dog. Are you coming, Mitchell?"

"Fine!", Michelle answered.

"Oh, OK", Will said. "See you two later!", he continued, giving Michelle a quick kiss as the four went separate ways.

Arriving at Will's room, Lee said goodbye, continuing on to his own. Marc had left. He was probably alongside Tony somewhere. Will noticed the way Adrianne was staring at Lee. He noticed that she was interested on him, though Lee didn't notice it.

"_Seems Lee has a crush_", Will thought. "_And Adri also likes him. I definitely have to try to do something to unite those two_".

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**10:42**_

Will was leaning on the railing at the back of the ship, still on the promenade deck, his eyes staring at the wake produced by the ark's engines, distracting himself.

Suddenly, his vision became dark, as two hands were put in front of it.

"Guess who?", Michelle asked, chuckling.

"You've got me this time", Will said, turning around and kissing her. "How is everything going?"

"Better now that I'm with you", she said. Will smiled.

"What do you think the rest of the people will think when we say we're dating?", he asked.

"I have no idea", she replied, looking into his eyes. "How did I have all that luck?"

"Luck in what?"

"In finding you", Michelle said, smiling. "You're a great person… where have you been all my life?" Will grinned.

"I love you", he said, kissing her again. "I love you".

Michelle leaned against his strong chest, the two looking at the water. Will was caressing her hair.

The couple spent a lot of time just looking at the sea, thoughts flying through their minds quickly.

After some time, Michelle spoke up.

"Hey, did you see Adrianne, and that boy, Lee? Did you feel something between the two?"

"Yeah, yeah! Seems like she's interested on him, and his feelings match hers", Will said.

"Whoa, seems couples are forming up everywhere. First Kyle and Victoria, then us, and now Adrianne and Lee…", Michelle said. "There's even a rumor that our friend Isis is interested in a boy around here".

"Really? Who?!", Will asked, impressed. It seemed love was appearing all over his friends.

"I think it's Marc something… Marc Clark, I think it is".

Will's eyes widened.

"Really? He thinks no one is interested in him!"

"Why, do you know him?"

"We're roommates", Will answered. "After I met Lee, I met the rest of his family. Marc is one of his younger sibs".

"Oh", Michelle said. "Seems you've developed an unbreakable bond with them".

"Just like I've done with you", said Will, softly, wrapping both arms around her.

The horn of the arks came to life, lightly startling everyone.

"Ahhh, time for lunch", Michelle said. "I'm hungry".

"So do I", Will said. "Let's go".

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

During lunch, Will's parents noticed that their son was happier, even smiling to himself for no apparent reason.

"You look different today, what happened?", Paul asked.

"At the Christmas dinner I'll tell you", Will replied. He noticed the Clarks looking at him from a nearby table.

Meanwhile, Michelle's parents were asking her the same thing, but she only said that she'd tell them about it at night.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In the afternoon, most of the people rested in their rooms. With Will and Marc it wasn't different. Both were lying down in their beds, listening to music, reading, or on the Internet.

"Hey, Marc, there's something you might want to know", Will said, after some time.

"What is it?", Marc asked, on his usual deep voice tone.

"Well… it's about… a girl…", Will started, but wasn't able to finish. Not until Marc kept pressuring him.

"What would I want to know? Come on, tell me!", the brown-haired Clark said.

"Okay, okay", Will said. "Well… Michelle told me there's a girl interested on you", he continued.

Marc's hazel eyes widened.

"Oh my God, really?! Who is she?!"

"A friend of mine", Will said. "Her name is Isis. Don't worry, I'll try to arrange things up".

"Okay, okay, do that as fast as you can! Don't forget it, please!", said Marc.

"Calm down, please! Tonight I'll see if I can already do something for you".

"OK, OK, thanks!", Marc started. "Finally!", he said in relief.

"Control your emotions, it's almost time", Will said, showing Marc the time. "It's already 4:30 PM, the dinner starts at seven".

"Alright, alright", Marc talked. "I'll try to".

"Well, now", Will said, closing his notebook, "I'm gonna go see M. See you later!"

"See ya!", Marc said, as Will closed the door and walked away.

Going through the labyrinth-like layout of the room levels, Will soon arrived at Michelle's. Knocking on the door, he waited for her to answer.

Nobody answered. Will tried again, but still no answer.

"Must be getting ready for the dinner", Will mumbled to himself.

Returning to his room, he sat down on his bed.

"Weren't you going to see Michelle?", Marc asked.

"Yes, I was, but she's probably too busy getting ready for dinner".

"Oh", Marc said. "I can't wait to meet Isis".

"She's a nice person, just wait".

"Alright".

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**18:17**_

"Nice look right there!", Will said, smiling, looking at Marc. The brown-haired boy was wearing a gray dinner tuxedo, which fit perfectly in him. Will, on the other hand, had his black one put on.

"Thanks!", Marc replied. "You look good too!"

Will smiled. "I can't wait to meet Mitch".

"I know what you're feeling. I'm also excited to meet Isis".

"Okay, but remember what I told you before", Will said. He had told Marc a few things, like to don't freeze when he was near the girl, and to think before he said something.

"OK, OK, I will, don't worry".

"I'm going out, I'm tired of staying in here!", Will said.

"I'm coming along, then", Marc said.

The two left the room, heading towards the frontal promenade deck. Lee, Megan and Tony were already there.

"Hey, everybody!", Will said, approaching them.

"Hey", Megan said. She was wearing a purple sparkling dress.

"We thought you weren't going to arrive today!", Tony spoke up. He, as well as Lee, was wearing a black suit.

Will stopped besides Lee, who was looking ahead. After a while, he whispered in Lee's ear.

"Hey, I saw you and Adrianne today, don't even deny".

"What do you mean?"

"I see you're interested in her".

"Was it so transparent?"

"Yeah, yeah. I saw it in your eyes".

"Okay, I have to admit. We're in love, but we didn't assume, even to each other".

"Then, tonight is your chance! Go, sit besides her, and assume it in front of everyone!"

"Good tip, I was already thinking about it", the auburn-haired boy said.

"Well, good luck with her", Will said. "Even a girl is interested in Marc".

"What?!... I can't even believe it", was Lee's reaction. "Who is she?"

"A friend of mine, Isis", Will answered.

"Well, she must be kinda crazy to be interested in him".

"I wouldn't say so, if you saw her, you'd say she's-", Will started, but was interrupted by a feminine voice behind him.

"Hello, guys!", the girl said. "We knew we'd find you here". The five teens turned around to see who said it, and got surprised.

"_WHOA…._", Will thought, with his mouth open, but speechless.

_Michelle, Adrianne, and Isis._

All of them were wearing sparkling dresses, their hair curling in the night breeze.

"You three are incredible!", Will said, impressed with the girls' beauty. Michelle was using a red dress. Isis' one was white, and Adrianne's one was silver.

Michelle approached him, grinning, and kissed him. Adrianne came near Lee, who smiled. Isis approached Marc, who blushed, but stayed calm.

"Wow… you're completely beautiful!", Will said to Michelle, passing his hand through her wavy brown hair.

"You too… ", she replied. "Like every day…"

The two smiled, kissing once again.

Meanwhile, the things were doing great between Marc and Isis.

"You know, I never thought on how you are so beautiful…", Marc started, with his deep voice tone, smiling. "I never saw someone like you".

"Oh", Isis said. "You look like an awesome person!", she continued, smiling, and looking deeply into Marc's hazel eyes, as he also stared into her brown ones.

"Your eyes… So beautiful…", she started, but didn't finish, as Marc gently pulled her even closer to him.

Both felt when their lips touched, in a long, breathtaking first kiss. Adrianne, Lee, Will, Michelle, Tony and Megan, all were looking at the couple, eyes widened.

"Will, is it just me, or have you done something to help those two?", Michelle asked, softly.

"I don't know, hand of destiny, maybe?", Will said, with a naughty smile on his face. Michelle also smiled, as both looked back at the sea.

After a while, Marc and Isis stopped kissing, and simply stared at each other.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard in the speakers.

"Good night, ladies and gentlemen! Merry Christmas for everyone! The dinner is about to begin. Please, head on to the dining area, and enjoy!", was the captain's message.

Grins could be seen in all eight teens' face, as they walked over to the dining salon.

It had many big tables, some being able to hold twenty people sitting around it. Will, Michelle and their friends picked one of those, large enough for everyone to sit.

"Hey, everyone, those four here are the Clark siblings, Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony", Will said, introducing them to his other friends. "Those are Kyle, Victoria, Roderick, Adrian, Enzo, Kelson, Ellen, Livia, Milena, and Lana". Everyone introduced themselves.

Megan's attention was instantly drawn to Roderick. His blue eyes were glowing on the bright lights.

"Wow…", was Tony's reaction, as he saw Ellen sitting next to him. "_She's pretty_".

Love was REALLY in the air. Couples seemed to form everywhere between Will's friends.

The dinner was all normal; the people really liked the food, and everyone was happy.

After a while, Will stood up.

"Hey, everyone, I want all of you to know, SHE is my new girlfriend!", he announced, smiling. Michelle stood up, grinning from ear to ear. "And this girl here, she makes me the happiest boy ever, every single day!", Will continued, as tears of happiness started flooding out of his own and Michelle's eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing her in front of everyone.

Their friends, and their parents, too, were speechless.

"That's why she was like that, during lunch! Who could imagine?", Michelle's mother said, gaping. Will's dad was still speechless.

Everyone started clapping, as they realized how true and pure the love between the two was.

After a long, lasting, breathtaking kiss, the couple finally sat back on the table.

"Who could imagine, eh? The newest couple on the block!", Roderick said, laughing.

"They aren't the only ones", Adrianne said. "Isn't it, Lee?"

Lee got speechless at first, but then, he assumed.

"Yeah, we're dating! We love each other!", he said, kissing the blonde girl.

Meanwhile, Marc also started to kiss Isis, provoking more surprised looks. Their parents, also, couldn't believe that.

"God! Everyone is falling in love around here!", Tony noticed.

"Really", Ellen said besides him. "Everyone is getting caught".

The kisses ended after a while.

"What was THAT?!", Megan asked Marc.

"Nothing. I only decided to take an action".

"Great one", she said, as she patted him on the shoulder.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After the people finished eating, dance, electronic, and pop music started to play.

The group of teens stood up, heading to the dance floor, their clothes shining under the colored lights.

They danced like if there was no tomorrow, enjoying themselves on the floor, until they got tired.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**23:57**_

The dinner had just ended. Everyone had left the dining salon and gone to their rooms. I mean, almost everyone. Will, his girlfriend, and their remaining friends stayed awake.

Right now, they were at the back of the ship, sitting on the floor, and leaning on the wall, in silence, the only sound coming from the engines below them.

A soft breeze was blowing, and the sky wasn't black, but dark blue, thanks to the moonlight, allowing them to see the water clearly. Stars were all over, completing the scenery.

Michelle lied down on the floor, placing her head on Will's lap. The others sat around them, only looking around, silent.

Megan sat down besides Roderick, purposely. The two looked at each other at the same time, their eyes meeting.

"You're Roderick, right?", she asked, softly.

"Yeah", he answered, still staring straight at her.

"I'm Megan", she said. "And I can't stop asking myself what is going on with me".

"Why?"

"Because I can't stop looking at you and your eyes".

Roderick blushed, speechless. He was also interested in Megan, since he saw her for the first time, but didn't know she was liking him. It was just like what happened with Will and Michelle, and Lee and Adrianne.

Just then, Lee came near him.

"Give her a try, don't be afraid, go ahead", he encouraged. "But… if you ever hurt her feelings, you'll wish you've never met me".

"Thanks for the tip", Roderick replied. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her".

He turned back to Megan, encouraged by Lee's words.

"And… well… I've never seen someone so beautiful like you", he started, grabbing one of her hands.

Megan smiled, their faces approaching each other. She felt his lips touch her own, a gift she accepted with eagerness.

Another couple was formed.

Something was true: Love was REALLY in the air.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**THE NEXT MORNING, CHRISTMAS, 04:53**_

Will woke up, surprised to see that the whole group had spent the night there. He looked at his clock, yawning. "_5 AM_", he thought, but it was still dark, though. The others were lying side by side on the floor, sleeping peacefully. Will leaned on the wall, waiting for the others to wake up, and for the sunrise.

After a minute, he felt Michelle waking up by his side. She leaned against the wall, also.

"Good morning, sweetheart", Will said, kissing her.

"Morning, Will! It looks like we all spent the night out here", she replied, starting to stand up, but Will held her down.

"Wait, let's watch the sunrise", he said.

"Oh, fine", Michelle accepted, sitting back down. The others slowly started to wake up.

"Oh, what the? We spent the night here", Marc noticed.

"Yeah", Isis replied, smiling.

"We should do this more times", Tony said.

"I think so! It's great to sleep outside!", Ellen spoke up, yawning.

"How about staying here and watching the sunrise?", Lee asked.

"We were already going to do that", Will said.

"Let's stay here, then", Megan said.

Everyone leaned back on the wall, looking at the horizon.

"It's kinda cold out here, isn't it?", Isis said, brushing her hands.

"Not anymore", Marc said, embracing her tightly.

"Woah… thanks, Markie", Isis replied, feeling better.

The sky started to turn gradually from dark blue to shades of violet, pink, and red.

"Wow", Michelle said, impressed. "I never thought I would see something like this in all my life".

"It's so BEAUTIFUL…", Adrianne said, grinning. "It's… indescribable…"

More and more colors started to fill the sky, such as orange and light blue, and clouds were scattered around. The sea was reflecting them, creating a very beautiful scenery. The foam coming from the wake of the engines turned orange, the world was coming to life again. Wind was blowing.

After a couple of minutes, the Sun appeared over the horizon. Its light reflected on the water, and directly into their eyes.

Happiness seemed to take over one by one, as everybody smiled and grinned as they saw the Sunlight.

"Did you know that you get even prettier when the Sun shines straightly at you?", Will told Michelle.

"I would say the same", she replied, kissing him.

"Your eyes get more beautiful with light shining on it", Lee said. Adrianna gave a broad smile, as the two also kissed.

The group stood up and walked to the railing, their gaze never leaving the beautiful scenery.

"Together, forever, as one?", Michelle asked.

"Yeah!", Will replied. "As one".

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**08:36**_

Everyone had a bath, after arriving from the magnificent sunrise at the back of the ark. Will and Marc settled down in their room, talking.

"What was that, eh?", Will asked, mentioning Marc and Isis' kiss back at the dinner.

"Nothing", Marc replied. "I just took an action".

"I say it was a great one. You didn't lose control".

"Well, thanks, it's easier than I thought", the 12-year-old boy said. "And how about that announcement? Who could imagine you'd do that?"

"Yeah, at first I thought, 'what the hell am I doing?', but then, it was perfectly natural to me".

"And Lee and Megan, their 'mates' seem to be really good people, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I know them for years, be sure they-", Will was interrupted, as the captain's voice could be heard over the PA system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to inform that we've already made our first visual contact with the continent. It was first sighted today, at around 7:55 AM. In around two or three days, we will map the new region and we'll start building our new homeland".

Excitement could be seen in both boys' faces. They were smiling from ear to ear, and laughing.

"Yeeee-haaaaa! Land, finally!", Will shouted, happily.

"Woohoo! It's about time this happened!", Marc said, grinning.

Both got out of their room, running towards the front deck. There it was, the first land they spotted, three days after the waves hit them.

_**Wow, long chapter here, it's my biggest chapter since I started to write FanFics. Also, I'm doing the possible to handle both schoolwork and this at the same time. Enjoy!**_


	12. A New Mission and New Teammates

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: If I did own anything, do you think I'd stayed in FanFiction?**

**Summary: As land is finally spotted, Jerry calls the spies for a new mission. But will anyone discover their double life?**

**A New World**

**Chapter 11: A New Mission and New Teammates**

_**DECEMBER 25, ABOARD ARK 01, 08:40**_

Will and Marc leaned on the railing, looking at the piece of land ahead. The sea was shining at the morning light.

"This is amazing", Marc said.

"It sure is! I can't wait to go out there!"

"Me neither", Lee added, stopping besides them. "It looks really neat!"

"I also think so", Adrianne spoke up. She was also impressed with the beauty of the place.

"Where are Mom and Dad? They have to see this!", Tony said, running back inside.

On his way to his parents' room, he felt something vibrating in one of his jacket pockets.

His MPCom.

The screen was flashing, showing that a text message had just been sent.

"_Finally, a mission!_", Tony thought, happy. He pressed a button to read the message. It was saying, "_COME TO THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY, AND CALL YOUR TEAMMATES_".

Tony went back to the promenade deck, which would soon become crowded. He came near Lee, and whispered in his ear.

"Jerry called us, we have to go to the bridge. Tell the others".

Hearing this, Lee passed the message forward, until all the five spies had heard it.

They took different ways to the bridge, in case somebody followed them.

Arriving there, the older spies were also present. Jerry greeted them as usual.

"Hello, Spies!", he said, smiling lightly.

"What's up now, Jer?", Clover asked, as everyone sat down on a table.

"Well, as you can see, we finally spotted land", the middle-aged British explained. "As you heard, we will be sending people to explore the new territory".

"And why did you call us?", Mandy asked.

"We decided that YOU ALL are going to do it", Jerry answered. "We are still trying to establish a communication with the image satellites".

"What?! Are you meaning we're going to be the first ones out there?", Marc asked, excited.

"Exactly", Jerry replied.

"Woohoo! I can't wait for it!", Will shouted. "When will we do it?"

"At sunset", Jerry continued.

"OK", Lee said.

"For now, you're dismissed", Jerry said. "Any questions?"

"Oh, yeah, while we're out, how won't our parents and friends notice we're gone? We're in a ship, not in a city", Marc said.

"Holograms, like most of the time", Jerry answered. "They will act like you normally do".

"Oh, alright, see you this afternoon!", Lee said, waving goodbye.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**09:17**_

"Where have you guys been? We've been looking for you for a long time!", Adrianne said.

"We were looking for Mom and Dad", Megan answered. "Are they here?"

Adrianne simply pointed to a couple leaning on the railing, admiring the continent.

"Hey, mom, hey, dad! I can't wait to go back to solid ground again!", Tony said, running to them.

"Oh, hey, Tony! Where were you four?", Karen Clark asked, her hair curling thanks to the wind.

"We were looking for you", Tony answered, his gaze never leaving the sight of land ahead.

Meanwhile, Will approached his father.

"Hey, dad".

"Hey, son, I haven't talked to you for a while!", Paul replied, looking deeply into Will's brown eyes.

"Well, everything that happened on those past days… has been exciting", Will said, smiling.

"I saw it yesterday", Paul said, mentioning what Will had done at the dinner.

"Yeah… ", was all that Will could come up with at the moment. Michelle had just arrived at the deck, alongside her parents. She happily looked at him, grinning from ear to ear. "Just a moment, I'll be back, there's something I must tell you".

Will and Michelle approached each other, kissing.

"Just a second, I gotta talk to my dad", he said.

He came near his father again.

"So, what do you want to tell me?", Paul questioned.

"Well, if I disappear after sunset, you know who to ask", Will replied.

Paul noticed what did Will mean with that. A new WOOHP mission. He didn't say anything, as Will walked over to Michelle.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**16:41**_

The day went by relatively quickly. The people were excited because they finally got near land, and, when everyone could notice, the Sun was already descending towards the horizon.

Will and his teammates took separate ways to the bridge, like they did hours before. No one ever thought they were heading for a mission.

They arrived at the bridge at the same time. It was on full activity, men and women walking around, carrying reports, folders, and more. The engines had just been shut down, and the arks anchored.

The spies sat down on a big round table. Jerry was already there.

"Ready for the mission?", he asked.

"Of course we are!", Lee said.

Jerry chuckled. "Now, for your gadgets, I mean, your only gadget".

"What? Why only one gadget?", Alex asked.

"Well, we don't have all that space to house our technology at the moment, only when we build our new HQ", Jerry explained.

"Oh, I hope we build it soon, then!", Tony said.

"Here is your gadget. Since this mission will probably end only next morning, you will need this: the Inflatable Tent 5000. It inflates and mounts itself automatically, and can house up to eight people at a time", Jerry continued, throwing two wallet-sized orange pads at both Will and Sam.

"Nice!", the red-haired spy said.

"Let's go, guys!", Mandy spoke up, standing up and changing into her purple suit. The others did the same as well.

"The jet is waiting on the helipad 7, follow the arrows toward it", their boss told them. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Jer!", Clover said. "Now, we should take separate ways. Who teams up with who?"

"I think we three are fine", Sam and Alex said.

"Ok", Clover replied. "And you?", she asked, turning to her remaining teammates.

"I guess Dean and Britney can go with me", Blaine answered.

"Well, me and Mandy are going together", Geraldine announced.

"And me and Marc too", Megan said.

"Then, we'll go together, then", Lee said, looking at Will and Tony.

After some minutes, they started to leave the bridge in groups. Will, Tony and Lee were the last ones to leave. With an air of calmness but with quickness to their step, the spies started to make their way through the halls, and going up the stairs.

They didn't see many people, only security personnel and one or two passengers. Everybody was outside, looking at the sunset.

The three stopped in front of an elevator.

"I guess if we take the lift it'll be way quicker", Lee said.

"Uh-huh!", Tony said. "I can't stand going up the stairs anymore!"

"Oh, I forgot, you aren't as athletic as I am, buddy", his older brother reminded, laughing.

"Like I wasn't", Tony replied, pressing the button with an up arrow, calling the elevator.

"What's up, Will? You look worried", Lee noticed. Will was staring at the corridor, looking oblivious.

"Huh? Nothing, nothing, I'm just thinking", Will replied.

"About?"

"What if someone finds out about what we're doing?", Will asked.

"Well, if that happens, we'll have to take the people to Jerry and he'll decide what to do", Lee told him. "Don't worry, no one will find out about us".

Seconds later, the elevator doors slid open.

Lee was about to step in, when he gasped, and froze, his eyes widened. What, or better, WHO he saw inside the elevator was completely unexpected.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Now guess who?

His _girlfriend_.

And standing besides her?

_Michelle_.

And also standing there?

_Isis_.

"_Whoops!_", Will thought, with a panicked expression on his face. "_Busted_!"

The three boys started to run before any of the girls could say a thing.

Meanwhile, Michelle, Adrianne and Isis didn't understand a thing.

"Why are they dressing like that? And why are they running from us?", Will's girlfriend asked, confused.

"I don't know", Isis answered. "And how about Marc and Megan? They're probably related to this, somehow".

"There's only one way to find out", Adrianne spoke up, starting to race after them. "Come on!"

"Right behind!", the two other girls replied.

Will, Lee and Tony made their way through the halls, going up stairwells, and more. Lee called the other spies.

"What's up, bro, don't tell me we've got problems!", Marc said.

"Unfortunately! Our girlfriends spotted us! Run to the pad as fast as you can!", Lee informed.

"Okay, stand by!", Marc replied, telling Megan. They also started to run, so did their older teammates.

"_Oh gooooooosh!_", Will thought, as the trio left a stairwell and headed towards another. "'_They're coming after us!_".

He had to admit, he was also liking that moment. Running away from someone, it felt sooo… different! And also, it wasn't a dangerous super villain, but his girlfriend.

"_This is CRAZY!_", he thought, going into another corridor, and meeting Marc and Megan.

"Come on, come on, come on!", Lee shouted.

"I'm running as fast as I can!", Marc replied.

Michelle, Isis and Adrianne went around a corner only to catch a glimpse of a yellow boot disappearing at the end of the hall.

"Over there!", Marc's girlfriend shouted. Her friends followed suit.

Tony heard it.

"Oh no! They saw me!", he cried out.

"Just keep running!", Will screamed.

They climbed another set of stairs, surprised when they noticed they were already in the top level.

"Great, we're up here!", Alex said, coming up right behind them. "Now where's the helipad?", she asked, looking at the floor plan.

"Over there!", Blaine said, starting to run again, followed by the others.

They could see the orange light from the sunset coming inside through a wide door.

Running through it, they saw the jet standing there, its silver sleek body reflecting the things around it.

It had the same size of a Fokker 100 aircraft, differences being the windows, rudder, engines and wings. The wings had elegant black winglets on their tips. The plane even reminded them Siddeley, from the movie _Cars 2._

The door was open.

"Finally! We're here!", Will said, sighing in relief.

They started to get inside the plane. However, they didn't make it on time.

"Hey, you all! We know you're in there, get out!", Michelle spoke up, loudly.

The Clarks and Will froze, hearing her voice.

One by one, they came outside. Sam, Alex, Clover, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Mandy and Geraldine followed.

The three girls that were waiting outside widened their eyes when they sighted Will, Lee and Marc, standing among the group of people.

"Alright, Will! It's high time you started speaking!", Michelle said.

"OK, OK, you got us. Now come in, it's better to talk here", the boy replied.

The thirteen WOOHP spies went back in, followed by the three girls. They sat down on the comfortable seats.

"Now, first of all, why are you dressing like that?", Adrianne asked, looking straight at Lee and his red suit.

"Well, you probably won't believe us, but you have to", Sam started. "We work for this spying agency, World Orgganization Of Human Protection, WOOHP for short. That's our spying suit", she said.

Michelle's eyes narrowed, staring at Will and his silver/gray suit with golden details. She had to admit, her boyfriend was even hotter wearing that suit.

"And why were you running from us?", Isis asked.

"If what we do becomes public, we will be known as 'heroes', OK, but we'll also become several targets", Blaine explained. "And I bet you wouldn't want your boyfriends to do so".

"Oh", Michelle said. "And, as you said, you're on a spying agency. What's your next mission, then?"

The spies looked at each other, like if they were asking themselves "_Should we tell them, or not?_"

"Come on, guys, you can trust us", Adrianne said.

"Okay, then. Our mission is to explore the new territory", Mandy said, on her annoying voice. Annoying for the three girls, I mean. The other spies had already become used to it.

"Oh, that's awesome! We want to come along, then!", Isis spoke up.

"Yeah!", Michelle and Adrianne said simultaneously.

"Well, I'll ask our boss, Jerry", Clover said, getting her Compowder. "Let's hope he accepts!"

Jerry answered Clover's call.

"Hello, Clover! What's going on, why aren't you flying yet?"

"Well, Will, Lee and Marc's girlfriends followed us and found out about us", the blonde answered.

"Oh, my! I'll have to erase their memory!", Jerry said.

"No, no! We got everything under control! And also, they want to come alongside us in this mission", Clover said.

"Oh, well, then let they go with you! There's a small wardrobe with suits and gadgets at the back of the plane", her boss answered. "Good luck out there!", he said, ending the call.

"Good news! Jerry said you can come along!", Clover announced. Dean smiled.

"Well, then, you're our newest teammates!", he said.

"Whoa! I never thought so many things could happen in one single day!", Isis said.

"You haven't seen nothing", Will said.

The girls got their MPComs, EyeTechs and suits. Isis' one was orange, Michelle's one was reddish, and Adrianne got a green one.

"Wow, it fits perfectly on you!", Will praised.

"Guys, let's go!", Tony spoke up, impatient.

The spies (now a group of 16) took their respective seats. Lee and Will would pilot the jet at first.

Starting the engines, Marc gave them the usual thumbs up. Lee tilted the turbines, and the plane started to hover right above the helipad. After it was high enough to move forward, Will throttled the engines, and the plane went forward.

The passengers standing on the promenade deck saw the plane heading towards the continent.

"_There goes Will_", Paul thought.

Flying over water, the newcomers were impressed with Will and Lee's pilot skills.

"Who could say my boyfriend is able to fly a plane that well?", Michelle said, gaping.

"I can do things you can't even imagine", Will replied, on his usual deep voice tone.

The plane flew over the coastline. Now they were above a dense forest.

_**Here's Chapter 11! I see your not reviewing! DAMMIT! Well, I think that's what I'll have to do, post one chapter per week! Dang it, school is making it hard.**_


	13. Strange Discoveries

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of anything.**

**Summary: The spies are exploring the territory, and during their mission, they discover strange things…**

**A New World**

**Chapter 12: Strange Discoveries**

_**ABOVE THE DENSE FOREST, 17:37**_

The jet was flying over the continent, on autopilot.

"Hey, I've noticed something unusual here", Marc said.

"What is it?", Will asked, from the controls.

"Just look at the forests! If they had been here for around ten or twenty years, we could say it was normal. But every single continent got submerged! Then, how is this even possible?", Marc explained.

"Oh, now that you mentioned it, yeah, it's really unusual", Sam said.

"And the continents came up way earlier than expected, isn't it?", Britney said. "They were supposed to be up only a week or two ahead".

Just then, Tony's MPCom rang.

"Uh, guys, it's Jerry", he said, answering the call.

"Hello, spies! How is the mission going?", Jerry asked.

"Uh… Everything is fine until now!", Tony answered.

"Well, guys, we made it! We've just received the actual satellite footage, we're sending it to you!", the British man replied.

"OK, Jer, we've got it already!", Tony said, as the images appeared in front of Marc.

"Well, fine! Keep up with the mission!", Jerry said before signing off.

Michelle, Isis and Adrianne were distracting themselves by looking out of the window.

"This forest is kinda beautiful, you know!", Adrianne said, her gloved hands going through her blonde hair.

"Yeah, really, and even more on the sunset", Isis added.

"Desert right ahead!", Lee announced.

"Where did you see it?", Michelle asked.

"It's on the left side, you're sitting on the right", Dean told them.

"Oh", Isis said, changing seats. "Oh, there it is!", she shouted, pointing outside.

"This is WEIRD!", Will said. "A desert to our left, a forest to our right, what the heck is going on here?"

"Really weird!", Marc said. "And I scanned for heat traces down there, we've got animals too!"

"But how?!", Megan asked. "It couldn't happen so quickly".

"Yeah", Michelle started. "It's like Britney said earlier".

"Where do we fly over? Forest or desert?", Lee asked.

Everyone chose the forest. After all, if something unexpected did happen, like a crash, or an emergency landing, they'd be able to survive.

Will and Lee made a right turn, flying just above the top of the trees.

The Sun was about to cross the horizon line. The environment around the plane was engulfed in hot colors.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**18:03**_

Minutes later, the spies made another discovery.

"We got water", Will announced.

"A lake?", Blaine asked.

"Nope, a river", Lee replied.

"Where could it lead to?", Alex asked.

"There's only one way to find out!", Will said, turning the plane to follow the river.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**19:45**_

Will, Lee and Marc had handed over the controls to Sam, Clover and Alex. They were still following the river, though now they could see a deserted-looking area, full of elevations and with few trees to their right. To their left, still the forest.

"Woah, it seems we'll never reach the end of this!", Will said, reclining his seat. Michelle, who sat besides him, did the same.

"So, are you liking all this?", her boyfriend asked. He had told Michelle about how he got recruited for WOOHP.

"If I am liking this? I'm loving it!", she said. Then, coming closer to his ear, "And also, _no more secrets_, OK?"

Will blushed.

"Okay, okay. But don't _dare_ to tell anyone else about it. This must keep being secret. You know, even the Clarks' parents don't know about this!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! But I don't need to worry about my father".

"Why? Have you told him?"

"Nope. He used to be a spy just like us", Will replied. His girlfriend gaped.

"Wow! That was probably a huge surprise for you, eh?"

"Yes, it was, I couldn't believe it at first".

"Wow, I'm speechless", Michelle said, grabbing Will's left hand softly.

"Hey, guys, we're nearing the river mouth!", Clover announced.

"Finally!", Blaine said.

Michelle suddenly noticed something. Nothing related to their mission, though.

"Hey, is it just me, or Will and Blaine look like each other?", she asked.

"Really!", Marc replied. "You two look like twins!"

"Oh, God", Lee said. "What a coincidence!"

Both Will and Blaine stood up at the same time. Yeah, they really looked like each other. Their faces were similar, and the hair was identical, but the eye color was different, and Blaine was taller than Will.

"Wow, I never ever thought about that", Blaine said, smiling, patting Will's shoulder.

"Haha, me neither!", Will replied.

"I hope I don't get confused when I go after my boyfriend", Clover said, laughing. "Hey, Will, this means you're cute and hot!", she added, blinking to him.

Will sat back down, laughing. "Thanks, Clover!"

"Heeeey! I'm right here, you know!", Michelle shouted, faking jealousy, and then smiling.

"Get ready for landing, guys!", Sam announced.

"Are we spending the night here?", Alex asked.

"Uh-huh", Sam answered. "Tomorrow we'll see what we do".

"Fine", Clover said.

Two minutes later, the plane touched down on a clearing near a lake.

Sam shut the turbines down, as Blaine opened the door.

"Nice place we chose!", he spoke up. They were surrounded by trees, and they could see part of the lake.

"Let's set the camp up!", Tony said. "The tents?"

"Here!", Marc answered, getting the gadget Jerry gave them. He pressed a small button on both threw them on the open field of the clearing. Seconds later, the tents started to unfold and mount themselves on their own.

"Wow!", Michelle said. "Amazing!"

"This is only one of our gadgets", Will said. "We'll have much more when WOOHP rebuilds its headquarters.

"Oh", she replied, yawning. "I'm tired".

"Me too", Will said. "Let me just see who sleeps with who".

"What do you mean with that?", his girlfriend asked.

"We've got two tents for 16 people", Will replied.

"Oh, got it".

"Hey, I guess we eight can sleep together", Clover said, pointing at her boyfriend, Sam, Alex, Britney, Dean, Mandy and Geraldine.

"Oh, for me, that's fine!", Blaine said.

"Same here!", Lee said, looking at Adrianne, who smiled.

"Ahhh, I'm terribly tired", Megan said.

"Hey, would you mind if we went inside first?", Lee asked.

"No, no you can change first", Adrianne answered. "We'll wait out here".

"Oh, OK", Lee said, going inside, as well as Will, Tony and Marc. Blaine and Dean also entered the other tent. The girls stayed outside.

"Are you liking to be here?", Megan asked Michelle.

"Totally!", she answered. "My suit, the gadgets… Everything is so… awesome!"

"Yeah, Will said the same thing when he became a spy", Clover said. "How was him before he met us?", she asked, curious.

"Weren't you spying on him a long time ago? He told me about that".

"Only Jerry was. We only knew about Will two or three days before we met him", Sam answered.

"Oh, well, if you knew how he used to be when I first met him, you would be speechless", Adrianne said. "He was a typical nerd".

"What? Really?", Alex asked, gaping.

"Yeah, he used to be very, very shy, was thin, and wore glasses", Michelle started. "But during this year, Will started to change. He became more athletic changed his hair style, stopped wearing glasses, and his shyness went away! That's when I became attracted to him".

"And when our love story could really start!", a male voice said. The girls turned to see who was it, and there was Will, smiling, and standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey, we didn't even hear you coming!", his girlfriend said.

"That's a good thing on being a spy, you become silent", he said, chuckling. The other boys came outside.

"You look good!", Michelle said. Will's T-shirt was blue and his shorts were white.

"Now it's _our_ time to change", Megan said, running inside.

"Just a minute, guys!", Isis said.

The six boys waited outside for a couple of minutes, silent. After a while, Lee spoke up, teasing Marc.

"Something I thought that was impossible finally happens! Marc has his first girlfriend!", he said, loudly.

"Lucky! Not only you, Marc, but you two also!", Tony said, pointing at Lee and Will. "Your girlfriends are pretty!"

"That's because we are HOT and awesome!", Lee replied, exchanging looks with Will.

"Sooo self-confident!", Marc said. "You're talking like if I couldn't have my own girlfriend".

Will, Dean and Blaine laughed, watching the discussion.

"You can come in!", Michelle announced. The boys went in.

Four, wide mattresses were arranged, two to the right, two to the left, creating a "corridor" on the middle of the tent. A flashlight was turned on, illuminating the ambient.

"Now, who sleeps with who?", Tony asked.

"I guess we are going to be fine", Isis said, looking at her boyfriend, who blushed lightly.

"And me and Michelle can stay together, also", Will said. Michelle looked at him like if she was saying, "_Really?!_"

"Then, we two here will sleep together", Adrianne said, looking at Lee. Sparks seemed to appear on his eyes.

"Then, I'm coming along my lil' brother!", Megan said, lying down. Tony did the same besides her.

Will lied down also, and looked at Michelle like he was saying, "_Are you coming, or not?_"

She smiled lightly, lying down besides Will. Marc and Isis, and Lee and Adrianne followed. Many "good nights" were said. Will turned off the flashlight.

"Hey, bro, don't worry, I'm right here, OK?", Megan whispered in Tony's ear.

"Okay, good night, sis", he whispered back, closing his eyes.

The kids didn't take long to sleep. Soon, some of them were already snoring.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**01:27**_

The teens were sleeping peacefully. They had covered more than half of their bodies, since the air had become cold. Wind was blowing outside. The Moonlight was coming inside the tent, projecting a rectangle of light.

Lee woke up, feeling cold. His blanket was down at his feet. He pulled it up, until it reached his neck. He also covered Adrianne, since she also hadn't her body under the linen.

The 13-year-old spy remained with his eyes open, staring at the air vent, his face illuminated by the Moon.

Meanwhile, Will, who was lying down on the opposite side of the tent, had also got his eyes open. He didn't know why, but he had a sensation that something was going to happen.

The minutes passed, the position of the rectangle changing very slowly.

Suddenly, something passed in front of the window, blocking the light. Both Will and Lee had their eyes wide open, staring at the rectangle, or at the Moon.

But nothing happened.

A couple of minutes later, the two boys were about to close their eyes.

However, this time, it happened again. But not once, this time it was around six, seven, or maybe eight times.

Now, the two spies lifted their head off the pillow.

Lee motioned his two hands in an interrogative way. Will nodded negatively, but got his EyeTech and one of the flashlights, inviting his teammate to go outside and investigate.

"Are you coming?", Will whispered.

"Right behind, wait a minute", Lee replied back, grabbing his own EyeTech and placing it behind one of his ears.

Will slowly unzipped the door of the tent open, crawling outside. Lee followed, closing the door in sequence.

They stood up, activating their EyeTechs and looking around. Nothing.

"What was that? Some night birds flying around?", Lee asked.

"I don't know", Will replied. "Maybe".

"Scan for heat traces!", Lee said.

"Okay", Will said, pressing a small button.

They looked around the place for a long time, but didn't find anything.

"Ahhh, it's freezing out here, I can't stand it anymore", Lee complained. "I'm guessing I'll go back inside".

"Fine", Will said. "I'm coming along side you".

Just as they turned around to go back inside the tent, they heard loud squeals coming from the forest.

"What's that?!", Lee asked, widening his eyes.

"I don't know!", Will answered, nervously. "Look around!"

They turned around, turning on the flashlight.

"Look! Over there!", Will shouted.

Eight owls were coming straight at them, quickly.

"Oh, God, if they ever scratch us with their claws…", Lee said, starting to run. Will did the same.

The owls made a low pass right over their heads, only to climb, turn 180° and return.

"They're not giving up!", Lee shouted.

Something seemed to slow down the group of owls, as they started to hover around the two teens.

"Who are you?", one of them, a Barn Owl, asked.

Will and Lee gaped, looking at each other with wide eyes.

_**Here's chapter 12! Now the Ga'Hoole plot really comes into motion! **_


	14. Meet the Owls of Ga'Hoole

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Summary: The group of spies meet the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, and learn about the Pure Ones.**

**A New World**

**Chapter 13: Meet the Owls of Ga'Hoole**

_**THE BEAKS, DECEMBER 26, 01:39**_

Will and Lee were still looking at each other, eyes widened.

"Come on, won't you answer?", another owl, this time an Elf Owl, asked.

"You… You can… _talk_?!", was all that cane out of Will's mouth at the moment. Lee remained speechless.

"Of course we can", the Barn Owl answered. "And we see you can, too".

"Where did you came from?", a female Spotted Owl asked. "By the way, what _are_ you?"

"We both are humans, and we came from our own civilization", Lee replied. "And _you_?"

"Well, we come from a tree in the middle of this ocean, the Great Ga'Hoole Tree", she said. "And this is the Sea of Hoolemere".

"Oh", Will said. "And your names?"

"I'm Otulissa", the Spotted Owl said.

"Soren", the Barn Owl introduced himself.

"Gylfie", the Elf Owl said.

"I'm Twilight", a Great Gray Owl spoke up. "And those are our mates, Digger, Eglantine, who is Soren's sister, Ruby, and Martin", he said, pointing to a Burrowing Owl, another Barn Owl, a Short-eared Owl and a Northern Saw-Whet Owl.

"Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you then", the black-haired spy said. "By the way, I'm Will, and this is my teammate, Lee".

"Are there more of you? We've never met someone of your kind", Digger said.

"Just a moment, I'll wake up our teammates", Lee said. He sprinted to the tent, unzipping the door open. He turned on the flashlight.

"Hey, everyone, get up!", the auburn-haired boy said, loudly. The six others opened their eyes, waking up. Marc, Tony and Michelle shot straight up as they heard Lee's voice.

"What's going on?", Isis asked, yawning, noticing Lee at the door.

"Nope, but you have to come out here", Adrianne's boyfriend said. "There's something we want to show you".

"Oh", Michelle said, adjusting her hair. "Where's Will?"

"Out there", Lee replied. "Are you coming?"

"Okay, okay, just a moment", Adriane said, her blonde hair reflecting the light.

"I'm waiting for you out here", the boy said, going back outside.

"What in the world could have Will and Lee found out there?", Marc asked.

"When we go out there, we'll find out", Isis said.

A minute later, the six kids left the tent.

The owls looked at them, curious.

"So that's why you woke us up in the middle of the night? Random owls?", Tony asked, slightly irritated.

Michelle, on the other side, was amazed. She loved owls. Will, however, already knew her reaction.

"Wow! I've never been that close to an owl before!", she said, grinning, trying to touch Soren. He, however, went away from her grip.

"What's going on out here?", Alex said, coming outside her tent. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

The older spies also came out.

"Well, yeah, but we-", Will started, but was interrupted by Otulissa.

"They were out here and we ended up finding them", she said. "We spotted your things up from the sky and we came down to check them".

Nearly everyone, except for Will and Lee, widened their eyes. Tony screamed and tried to hide behind Megan.

"D-did I just hear an owl TALKING?!", Clover asked.

"Uh-huh!", Lee said, a naughty grin on his face. "That's why we called you out here".

"Oh", Michelle said, gaping. "I can't believe this!"

"Me neither", Blaine added. "This is incredible!"

"Oh, please, stop talking like we're the last owls on earth", Twilight spoke up, introducing himself and his mates.

The other spies also introduced themselves.

"Hey, you eight told us that you came from the island of Hoole", Tony said, amazed. "Can we see it?"

"I can't see any reasons not to take them there", Gylfie said. "How about you?"

"Yes, but, you better know our other friends' reactions", Ruby said. "Won't they get fascinated?"

"I imagine so", Marc talked, looking at them. "Then what should we do?"

"Hey, how about if we tell Boron, Barran and the other leaders that they are warriors that will help us fight the Pure Ones?", Soren asked, low enough so that only his friends could hear him.

"Good idea", Eglantine said.

Then, turning back to the sixteen spies, "You can come with us, but how are you going to follow us? We see you don't have wings!", she said.

"We may not have wings, but we CAN fly!", Geraldine replied.

"Yeah, just give us a couple of minutes!", Dean added, running back to the tents. Blaine followed him.

They got the things that were inside them, and set the tents to fold automatically, before running out.

Seconds later, the tents folded, returning to their original wallet size.

"Here, THIS is how we fly", Will said, pointing to their jet.

"Whoa… We've never seen something like that!", Martin said, flying around the plane. "It's huge!"

"Hey, if you want, come in, we're able to get to Ga'Hoole in no time!", Marc said.

"Okay, we'll only give you the right direction after takeoff", Gylfie said.

"You don't need to, we've got the map of the area, sit down there and we'll do the rest", Will said, taking the left seat, followed by the 12-year-old Clark boy.

Megan closed the door, as the two boys started the engines.

"Everybody ready?", Will asked. The others nodded positively, and then laid back on their seats, sleepy.

"Then let's go!", said Marc, tilting the engines and applying thrust. The jet started to hover above the clearing.

The eight owls were amazed, looking around.

Will and Marc made the jet go forward, accelerating over the forest, and then over the ocean.

"Wow, we have never flown that fast!", Twilight said. Marc smiled lightly.

"I imagined it", he said.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**SOMEWHERE OVER THE SEA OF HOOLEMERE, 02:00**_

Flying high above the water, on a clear night, sighting the island of Hoole wasn't difficult. The people aboard the jet could see the branches of the Great Tree appearing right in front of them.

"Whoa… Now that's what we can say that it's tall!", Marc spoke up. Will nodded positively.

"Uh-huh! It's the tallest tree I've ever seen!", he said, in amazement. Even the others, who were sleepy, widened their eyes when they sighted the tree.

"I can't believe it!", Lee said. "When I think I have already seen everything…"

"When are we going to land?", Megan asked, anxious.

"Soon, soon, in a minute or two, we'll be down there!", Will told her.

"And hopefully, we'll get some sleep!", Sam said, yawning.

"What do you mean, you sleep during the night?", Soren asked.

"Of course!", Clover replied.

"Oh, well", Otulissa started, "Then let's just let you sleep, we'll only need to tell the Parliament about you", she continued. "And they'll probably talk to you the next day".

"Fine, then why don't you go now, before we land?", Will asked, as Marc slowed down the plane and extended the landing gear. Will opened the door, and told the owls to go.

"We'll land, go and tell your leaders", he said.

"Alright, alright", Twilight said, as the eight birds flew out of the jet.

After closing the door again, Will and Marc managed to land on the island, near the base of the tree.

"This place is enormous…", Tony spoke up, gaping.

"It's... bigger than that!", Britney said. "Amazing!"

Minutes later, Will and Marc noticed Martin and Gylfie coming near the plane. Marc opened the door.

"So, have you talked to them?", he asked.

"Yes, we did. Boron, Barran, and the remaining members of the Parliament, alongside us, will talk to you during the day, so you will be able to sleep", Gylfie told them. "

"Oh, well, that's better", Lee said.

"MUCH better!", Britney added.

"We can see, it's way better for you, eh? Now, we're going to leave you alone for now", Martin said. "Good night!"

"Have fun out there, the night is made for owls", Michelle said, as Will closed the door.

"Whoa, things are just getting crazier", Lee said.

"Uh-huh!", Megan replied. "But I don't want to think right now, I only want to sleep", the 12-year-old girl said, reclining her seat and closing her eyes. "Good night!"

"Good night, everyone!", Will said, sitting down besides his girlfriend and reclining his seat. Marc and Lee did the same.

Within minutes, everyone was already sleeping.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**HOURS LATER, THE NEXT MORNING, 08:32**_

The spies woke up slowly, one by one. The events of the previous night started to flow through their minds.

"Morning, everyone", Alex said, with a soft voice. The others answered, also with warm "good mornings".

"Was all that a dream or are we really stopped on an island that houses the tallest tree we've ever seen?", Tony asked.

"Nope, we're really here!", Mandy answered, looking outside. The Great Ga'Hoole Tree was shining at the morning Sunlight.

"It looks like we're on a book… Especially one of those which involves magic", Michelle said.

"Uh-huh", Will replied, nodding positively. "It looks like we're not on the real world".

"Well, time for a bath", Dean said, standing up and stretching his arms. "But how? I guess you don't feel like having one in salt water, huh?"

"Nope", Britney answered. "Take a look back there, maybe we have a surprise", she said.

"Yeah, good idea", said Dean, walking to the back of the plane. After the last row of seats, there was the toilet to his left.

Looking around, the spy didn't find anything at first, but just then, spotted a door that wasn't sighted before. He opened it.

"Whoa", Dean gaped. There, right in front of him, was the hidden shower.

"Good news!", he said, returning to the front, "There's a shower back there!"

"Luckily, no saltwater!", Blaine said, chuckling.

"And where are the towels?", Megan asked, standing up.

"I guess they're back there in a small wardrobe or inside the overhead bins", Dean replied, starting to open the compartments one by one. After a while, he found the sixteen towels.

"There, they're here", he said, grabbing them and giving one to each teammate.

"Fine!", Megan said. "Now, I'm going to have a bath!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**09:11**_

Half an hour later, everyone had taken a shower, and now were wearing their spy suits.

"Now what?", Tony asked.

"I say we go out there and meet those owls", Geraldine said. "Let's listen to what they are going to say, I just hope they don't be hostile to us".

"Ohh, I also hope so!", the youngest spy in the group replied. "It wouldn't be so pleasant to be attacked by them and their claws!"

"They won't, promise", Will said. "And, even if they _dare_ to attack us, we still have our own skills and tech, don't we?"

"Yeah, no reason to be frightened!", Lee said, opening the door of the plane. "Let's go!"

Stepping outside and into the morning light, the 13-year-old auburn-haired boy was soon followed by his friends. They kept looking around, still amazed with its huge size, something never seen before.

"Do you hear that?", Will asked, after a while.

"Hear what?", Mandy asked, but the silver-suited spy was already pointing somewhere up high above them. Three owls were coming at them. The group recognized Soren, Gylfie, and Eglantine, from the previous night.

"Hey, good morning!", Michelle said, a grin on her face.

"Good morning, everyone!", Soren said, as both his friend and his sister gave the spies a polite nod.

"Hey, where are we going to meet your superiors?", Blaine asked.

"Follow us", Gylfie said, heading to a place located on the ground.

Following her, they arrived on a cave, still on the base of the tree.

"This is Bubo's forge", Soren said. "He's a blacksmith, a really good one", the owl continued. "And he's a nice guy, also".

"Everyone here seems nice!", Geraldine said.

"And they sure are", Eglantine replied.

"Well, wait outside, we'll just announce that you're here", the male Barn Owl spoke, flying inside, followed by Gylfie and his sister.

After a minute, Gylfie came back out.

"You can come in!", she said. "The Parliament is anxious to know you".

"Alright!", Sam said. "Let's go!"

The people went inside the cave. They were, however, unprepared for what they saw.

Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Eglantine, Ruby, Martin, Otulissa, and many other unknown owls were looking straight at them. Among them, were two Snowy Owls that captured the spies' attention. Also, many candles were lighting the ambient.

"So, you're the 'Others' that arrived last night, right?", one of them spoke.

The sixteen spies nodded positively.

"I'm Boron, and this is my mate, Barran", the Snowy Owl continued. "We are the monarchs of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree".

"We're pleased to meet you", Will started. "I'm Will, and those", he said, pointing at his teammates, "are my friends", he continued, introducing each one.

"We are also pleased to meet you", Barran said. "Those are the members of the Parliament", she continued, introducing one by one.

"If ya have any questions, go ahead", said a Whiskered Screech Owl, named Ezylryb.

"Okay, then", Clover started. "How did you keep all this as a secret from the rest of the world?"

"Simple", Sylvana, the tracking teacher, spoke up. "With all the fog that used to surround our island, we remained a secret to the world".

"Oh, well, before everything happened, we really didn't know about you", Marc said.

"Excuse me, but _what_ did happen?", asked Bubo, the Great Horned Owl who was the blacksmith and owned the forge.

"Well, how could I explain… Weeks, no, around six days ago, we had billions of our kind, humans, living around the globe", Will started. "However, many disasters happened and only around a million of us survived".

"Whoa… What kind of disasters?", Otulissa asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Tsunamis, massive earthquakes, huge storms… Things like that", Alex answered.

"Oh, well, we're sorry for what happened", Boron said. "What if we knew the remaining humans that sur…", he started, but was quickly interrupted by Sam.

"No, no, no! if they knew about you, you probably wouldn't live a normal life anymore! They'd keep bugging you and studying you, and I bet you'd be annoyed with that!", the redhead spy said. "That's the problem of humanity".

"Oh", Boron said. "Then keep this a secret".

"No problem for us", Alex replied. "Being a spy makes it easy".

"You're spies?", Barran asked.

"Uh-huh!", Tony said. "We wear this suit when we're in a mission".

"Oh, well", Sylvana started speaking. "We see you have many man-made gadgets".

"Of course we do! We can't simply leave on a mission to capture a villain without them!", Blaine said.

"Oh, you're good in fighting and capturing villains?", Ezylryb asked.

"We do, but what could be so interesting about that?", Geraldine asked.

"Well, there's something we need to tell you", Barran started. "We need your help", the queen said.

"What could we help you with, exactly?", Adrianne asked, curious.

"Well, it's… Ah, how could I explain… It's a long story", Boron started.

Megan sat down on the floor, comfortably. Her brothers and teammates did the same.

"So, what's the problem?", Sam asked.

"Well, it all started when, some time ago, many owlets were found on the ground, in the Forest Kingdom of Ambala", Barran started. "We call this even the 'Great Downing'. Unusually, every owl that was found had something to do with the _tyto_ species, more known as Barn Owls".

"And one of them was Eglantine, Soren's younger sister", Boron continued. "And right after that event, Ezylryb went missing. Around two months later, Eglantine finally remembered everything that happened".

"It was a group of owls, called the 'Pure Ones', who think that only _tytos_ should reign and that they should 'purify' the owl kingdoms by eliminating the other species", Ezylryb said. "And their leaders are evil, very evil", he continued. "The High Tyto's mate is Nyra, and the High Tyto himself… Is Kludd, Soren and Eglantine's older brother", the owl continued, as the spies widened their eyes in astonishment.

"Y-yeah", Digger spoke up. "We already had three major encounters with them. They use small iron flecks to destroy our senses and thoughts".

"And after our last battle with them, we decided that we'll be the next ones to act", Otulissa said. "They're in charge of the largest supply of flecks in the owl world".

"Yeah, St. Aegolius", Soren said. "Gylfie and me were taken there when we were owlets, but we managed to escape".

"That's why we need your help", said Boron. "We must bring back peace and harmony to the owl world again".

"Oh", Will said. "That's unusual…"

"Very unusual", said Marc.

"I want to help!", Michelle said, all of a sudden.

"Me too!", Isis added.

"Uh, girls, we'll still need to talk to Jerry, remember?", said Sam.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that", Isis replied.

"When are you going back to your civilization?", Gylfie asked.

"Right now, I guess", Clover said. "But we'll keep you updated".

"Yeah, after we talk to our boss, we'll come here and tell you", Lee said.

"So, are you saying you're going to help us?", Boron asked, a grin starting to develop on his face.

"Uh-huh!", Will answered, smiling.

The owls cheered up as they heard that. Many "hoorays" could be heard.

"Now, excuse us, 'cause we need to return home!", Dean said.

"Yeah", Marc said, walking towards the exit, soon followed by his friends, and the owls.

A minute later, they were at the door of the jet, its chrome fuselage reflecting perfectly everything around it.

"Glaux, we're still impressed with your ability to build such big and beautiful things", Ezylryb said.

"Yeah, we know it. Humans can build many things, you know", Marc started.

"Maybe when the place we'll live in is completed we can give you a tour of it!", Alex said.

"Oh, that would be pleasant!", a small owl called Primrose spoke up, yawning.

"We see you want to rest", Clover said. "We're going to leave now!"

"Have a nice return trip!", Soren said, waving. The spies waved in response, going inside the plane, closing the door, and sitting down.

The owls watched in amazement as the engines were fired up. The jet started to hover, accelerating soon after, disappearing over the horizon.

After a couple of minutes, they went to sleep.

_**Sorry for the delay. School is making my life busy, you know. Especially when you're preparing yourself for a huge and important project and when you get tons of homework! I hope to finish the next chapter as fast as I can!**_


	15. Return to the Arks

**A New World**

**Disclaimer: i don't own a thing, only my own characters.**

**Summary: The spies return to the arks, as the new year approaches.**

**A New World**

**Chapter 14: Return to the Arks**

_**SOMEWHERE OVER THE AMBALA FOREST, 10:12**_

"Hey, what do you think about all that?", Dean asked, from the right seat in the cockpit. He and Britney were flying the plane at a very high speed.

"I don't even know what to say", Alex answered. "Everything looks crazy for me now".

"I also think so!", Adrianne added, her green eyes sparkling. "First of all, the environment comes back very quickly. Then, talking owls, and now those 'Pure Ones'!"

"Things are getting crazier and crazier as time goes by!", Lee said.

"They sure are", said Marc.

"How much time till we get to the arks?", Michelle asked.

"Around forty minutes left", Britney told her.

"Oh", Adrianne said.

The others were staring outside. The plane went inside some clouds, shaking lightly.

"I hope we return to the arks soon…", Isis said.

"Me too!", Tony added. "If I could I'd be already there!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**LATER, 10:44**_

Half an hour later, the jet was zooming above the tropical forest that it had flown over the previous day. The spies were nearing the arks. However, bad weather was all over. Clouds surrounded the plane, accompanied by raindrops, making it difficult to see.

"How the heck are we going to get home with this bad weather? I can't see anything out there!", said Adrianne.

"Simple", answered Dean, pushing a button on the cockpit. Ten lined-up dots appeared in one of the screens. "Those are the ships' signals".

"Oh", the blonde girl said.

After a couple of minutes, the plane touched down in one of the wet helipads of Ark 1. The sixteen spies changed back to their normal clothes as they left the jet. Walking through the halls, in fifteen minutes they arrived at the bridge, after taking a path that was longer than normal.

Jerry spotted the group coming inside the bridge, and walked at them.

"Hello, spies! How did the mission go?", he asked, greeting them as usual.

"It did great!", Will answered. "Our 'new recruits' did well, also", he continued, looking at Michelle, Isis and Adrianne.

"We can't wait to start our training!", Lee's girlfriend said, her blonde hair reflecting the illumination from above.

"Well, yesterday, after you departed, a team of specialists studied those land areas ahead of us. And we've decided that we're going to build our new city there".

"And when are you going to start its construction?", Sam asked.

"After New Year's Eve", the British man said. "Many architects are being called to create a project", he continued. "And around 500,000 people are going to work in the construction. Will, your father also will be called".

"Wow!", Clover, Blaine and Will exclaimed, in unison. Will couldn't believe, his father would help in projecting the city. And he knew his dad was a good architect.

"That's what I call a mega project!", Marc said.

"Uh-huh!", their boss replied. "Now, I see you've got something to tell me. What's it?"

"Is it so transparent?", asked Megan.

"It is", said Jerry. "Go ahead, don't be afraid!"

"Ok, then", Lee started. "During our mission, we flew over that interior sea that is in the continent. There, we found an island which wasn't shown at the images".

"And there, well… there were lots of owls living there, of all kinds and species", Marc continued.

"We also found out that they can… talk, just like us".

"What?!", asked Jerry, astonished.

"Yeah, believe us", Sam said. "Why would we lie?"

"Also, they need our help", added Tony. "An evil group of owls wants to rule their world!"

"Yeah", Will spoke up. "They're organizing a battle against those evil guys and finally have peace".

"Wow", Jerry finally said. "This is… unusual".

"So? Can we help them?"

"Hmm… I don't know, I will think about that", the British man replied.

"Oh… Well, they're counting on us", said Britney. "Hope you let us help them!"

"I'll have the answer by tomorrow, probably", Jerry said.

"Okay then", said Lee.

"You're dismissed for now".

"OK, Jer! See you!", Clover said, as the spies started to leave the bridge.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Will, the Clarks, his girlfriend, and his other two friends left the bridge, heading to their respective rooms.

Arriving at their room, Marc and Will literally jumped on their beds, sighing in relief.

"Ahhhhh, I can't believe I'm back here!", said the 12-year-old boy.

"Me neither! I missed this bed!", said Will, stretching both his arms and legs.

"Hey, do you think Jerry will let us help those owls from Ga'Hoole?"

"I hope so".

"Man, so many things happened in only a few days!", Marc started. "How the heck could this happen? Our lives turned upside down!"

"Really! One day, I was at school. Then, vacations started, I was recruited by WOOHP, met you and your teammates, and then learned that the 2012 phenomenon was real!", Will replied. "And after the world got messed up, I finally got my first girlfriend! And now, this! What the hell is going to happen next?"

"Wow", said Marc. "Really twisting…"

"Uh-huh!"

"Hey, how about going out there? You know, it's kinda boring in here after a while".

"OK, then", Will replied, standing up and getting to the door. Marc followed.

Walking through the corridors, the two boys were joined by Megan, Lee and Tony, who also had decided to stay outside. After a while, the five arrived at the promenade deck, on the right side. Will spotted Kyle and Victoria, who were far from them.

"Look at those two right there", he said. "They're definitely made for each other!"

"They really do!", Megan said, thinking about someone. "Where's Roderick?"

The four boys exchanged looks.

"Megan Clark, is that what we're thinking?!", Lee asked. Megan couldn't do anything but TRY to suppress a smile.

"Okay, okay, it is! I think I'm in love with him!", she said.

"Oh, so you _think_ you're in love with him?", Marc asked, with a provocative voice. His sister blushed. "Come on, Megan, if even I have a girlfriend now, why can't you have a boyfriend?"

"Dang it, I'm the only one here who hasn't a companion yet!", said Tony.

"Don't worry, T, you'll soon find someone! Maybe you already know her, you just don't know", Will said.

The promenade deck had a bunch of other people there. A cool breeze was blowing, thanks to the rain that had fallen before. Minutes passed, the five teens staring at the huge Ark No. 02, anchored right besides them.

"So impressive", said Marc, after some time. "Very impressive, how people could build such a huge thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah", Lee replied. "I never thought I'd see something so big like this!"

"Wonder when we'll return to school", Megan said.

"Well, we're on the Southern Hemisphere, you know, and thanks to the construction of the city I say in March we're back in the classroom", Will replied. "Prepare for warm Christmases and cold Junes and Julys".

"Already thought about that", said Lee. "At least we're away from Tammy".

"Who is she?", asked Will.

"Oh, we've never told you about her", Tony answered. "She's a snobbish girl from Beverly Hills, who thinks she is the best".

"Oh, well, then I hope I don't meet her so soon!"

"And back at your school, was there someone like her?", the youngest Clark asked.

"Fortunately, not", the black-haired Brazilian boy answered. "We get along with each other very well".

"Hey, there's something I wanted to ask Jerry but I forgot: WHY are us in the South American ark, when we four are from the United States?", Marc asked.

"I don't know, probably to keep the WOOHP team together", Will answered. "I got lucky!"

"Will?", a male voice said behind them. Will recognized it immediately: his father. But he wasn't alone.

When Will turned, he saw five more people alongside his dad. One of Paul's sisters and his brother-in-law, and three of Will's cousins.

"Will!", the youngest of them, Karoline, at 14 years old, spoke up. "Long time no see!", she said, giving her cousin a friendly hug.

"Uncle Paul, watch out! Soon Will is going to be taller than you!", said Fernanda, the second oldest, aged 21. She also did hug him. Christiane, the oldest of the three, did the same.

"So, how is everything going after all that happened?", asked Louis, Paul's brother-in-law. He had married Margareth, Will's aunt, a long time ago.

"Well, everything is doing great for me!", Paul replied. Soon, Paul, his sister, Louis, and Christiane had engaged on a conversation that seemed endless.

Will and his two other cousins, meanwhile, were talking about really different things.

"So, in what room are you living at?", asked the boy.

"We're in room 94", Fernanda answered. "And you?"

"Believe it or not, I got room 1!", answered Will. "And my dad is in room six".

"Wow!", Karoline started. "Hey, our room is kinda crowded, could one of us move in your room?"

"Sorry, Karol, but I'm already sharing one!"

"With?"

"With him", Will pointed at Marc. "And those other three guys are his siblings. All of them are from North America, and all of them are my friends".

"Oh", Fernanda said. "And your friends and classmates?"

"They're around here, also", Will answered. "And… I'm dating one of the girls", he finished with a broad grin.

"Hmmm", Karoline smiled lightly. "Speaking about that, where is your girlfriend?"

"Right here!", a feminine voice said behind them.

"Hey, Mitch!", Will said, kissing her.

"Who are you?", Michelle asked.

"Karoline Brandenburg, Will's cousin", the other girl answered.

"I'm Michelle, Will's girlfriend. Nice to meet you!"

"I say the same!", Karoline replied.

"Karol!", Fernanda called. "We're going to keep on walking! Are you coming?"

"Sure!", she replied. "I gotta go now, guys! See you!", Karoline said, walking away from Michelle and Will.

"Your cousin is a nice person, isn't she?"

"Yeah, you can be sure about it".

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**LATER ON, 12:06**_

It was lunch time. Will and Michelle walked in one of the dining salons, the smallest one. The ark had several areas like that, to avoid overcrowding a single space. That particular salon was far from the two teens' rooms, but they had chosen to lunch there that day. They quickly claimed a place at the self service line, putting everything they wanted in their plates and getting something to drink. After that, Will and Michelle sat together on the same table. It was round and spacious, accommodating six people with comfort.

They had a reason to do that: Since they always had lunch with their parents, their plan was that they would lunch together so that Michelle's parents would know Will's.

It didn't take long for Paul and Rose, Will's parents, to show up. Soon, Richard and Carla, Michelle's parents, came in also. Will and Michelle exchanged looks, a naughty smile on both faces.

"Finally, this will happen!", said Michelle. Will nodded positively.

After a short while, all 4 adults sat there also.

"Mitchell!", said Carla. "Haven't seen you around for a while!"

"I know, I was alongside Will during the morning", Michelle replied with a broad grin.

"Will!", Richard spoke up. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you, too!", Will replied, with a handshake and a smile. "This is my father, Paul, and my mother, Rose".

After all greetings were made, Richard asked, "So, why are we here?"

"Haven't you noticed yet? Our daughter wants to present us her boyfriend, and I bet he wants to do the same!", Carla said.

"Exactly!", Michelle said, nodding positively. "We both have decided that it's time for you four to meet".

"And also, to show you that our dating isn't a child's play, but something serious", Will added.

"Well, then, I can say that you're lucky, Michelle", Paul started. "Whenever I see Will alongside you I can see how strong his feelings for you are".

"Is that true, Will?", Richard asked. "What you feel…"

"…is true and pure love", Will finished the sentence. "If I wasn't sure about my feelings, then we wouldn't be sitting around this table right now".

"And you, Michelle?", Rose asked. "Do you really like Will?"

"Nope, I don't like him. I LOVE him", she said, smiling, and exchanging passionate glances with her boyfriend.

"Well, with that, I can only wish peace, happiness and luck to you two", Richard said, lifting his cup in the air. The other five did the same, smiling. After the drink, Will and Michelle kissed each other. In their faces, it could be seen that they were feeling happy as their lips were touching.

Right now, both only knew one thing: They'd never want to leave each other.

_**Chapter 14 finally up! Sorry for the delay! Blame school for that. Damn it. I wish homework could die!**_


End file.
